Parce que sirius ne les fait pas toutes craquer
by lillyjade
Summary: ¤SUSPENDUE¤
1. nuit noire, reflexion, decision

**_Nuit noire, réflexion, décision_**

Eastend, Londres. Manoir Potter. Cinquième fenêtre du deuxième étage. Dans une chambre bleue, bleue nui. Un jeune homme était allongé sur son lit. Grand, beau torse musclé par le quidditch, ses cheveux noirs corbeau reflétés de bleu retombés sur ses beaux yeux. Oui de très beaux yeux gris bleus captivants. Il pensait. Mais a quoi pouvait bien penser Sirius Black par cette belle nuit sans lune du mois d'août ? Il pensait a Elle. Aussi belle que cette nuit, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Elle avec ses long cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas des hanches et magnifiques ses yeux verts de jade ornés de miel… se qu'elle pouvait être belle avec sa taille fine bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande, ses formes joliment dessinées et son caractère de chien (sourire de Sirius). Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, l'aimer à en crever ! Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester… il eu un haut le cœur à cette pensée. Il l'aimait, elle le détestait. Elle faisait partie du « club » anti-Maraudeurs. Si on pouvait appeler ça un club. Elles étaient seulement deux membres. Elle et Lily Evans le grand amour de James Potter, le meilleur ami de Sirius. Lily était de taille moyenne, avait de longs cheveux roux foncés et de grands yeux vert émeraude. James était tombé amoureux d'elle la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu, lors de leur tout premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. C'était au même moment que Sirius était tombé amoureux d'Elle. Elle, elle s'appelée Sarah. Sarah Storm et elle était la meilleure amie de Lily. Elles étaient inséparables. Et surtout elles détestées James et Sirius. Dieu sait pourtant que les deux garçons avaient tout tentés pour les séduire. Mais sans le moindre succès. Elles les trouvaient arrogants et prétentieux et les deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient rien pour arranger cette opinion qu'elles avaient d'eux car dès qu'elles se trouvaient a moins d'un mètre ils ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un truc TRES stupide ce qui avait le don de les mettre TRES en colère. C'était surtout Sarah qui se mettait en colère, c'était elle qui avait le plus de caractère, se qui plaisait beaucoup à Sirius ! Lily elle était plus « pacifiste ». Tout ce qu'ils récoltaient à chaque fois qu'ils leur demandait de sortir avec eux c'était des : « Non Potter ! Plutôt mourir étouffée ! » Ou des : « Va te faire voir Black ! » . Sirius sourit à cette pensée. Mais c'était décider, pour sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard il aurait celle qu'il aimait coûte que coûte ! Il le fallait ! Même si c'était la toute dernière chose qu'il devait faire dans sa vie !

_Après tout, aucune fille de m'a jamais résisté ! _

Il s'endormi à cette pensée et rêva de Sarah toute la nuit.

Demain c'était leur dernière rentrée à Poudlard !


	2. poudlard express et banquet

**_2. Poudlard Express et banquet_**

**Aller debout paresseux ! **

**Oh, non man encore 5 minutes steplait !** dit la voie endormie de James.

**James Potter debout immédiatement ! allez toi aussi Sirius ! sinon vous allez rater le train !** cria la voie de Mme Potter au bas des escaliers.

Les deux jeunes garçons se levèrentet s'habillèrent en vitesse pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Mme Potter.

Ils partirent vite puisqu'ils étaient en retard pour changer un peu !

Arriver à la gare le train été sur le point de partir. Ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter, embrassèrent la mère de James et montèrent tous les 4 dans le train.

Ils se mirent alors à la recherche d'un compartiment vide mais il n'y en avait aucun sauf le tout dernier qui été occupé par deux jolies jeunes filles.

**Elles nous laisserons pas nous mettre avec elles les gars faut pas rêver !** dit Peter

**Nous non mais Remus si ! et nous on aura qu'à le rejoindre et le tour est joué !** lança James

**Si vous croyez qu'elles vont gober ça, vous les sous estimée les gars !** **mais bon on peu toujours essayer de toute façon y a plus de place nulle part alors…** répondit Remus

Le lycanthrope ouvrit le compartiment et dit à Sarah et Lily :

**salut les filles ! Dites y a plus nulle part on peut s'installer avec vous ?**

**toi tu peu Remus mais les trois idiots avec toi non ! **lança Sarah

**voyons Sarah moi je suis sur que t'es ravie de nous voir ! pas vrai Lily ?**

C'était Sirius qui avait parlé en entrent dans le compartiment et en s'installant en face de Sarah.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir et plein de haine et repris sa discussion avec Lily.

**salut Evans ! ta passer de bonne vacances ? je ne t'es pas trop manqué ? **dit James

**oui, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances Potter et non tu ne ma pas manquer une seule seconde ! alors maintenant t'es gentil tu me lâches !**

**et un râteau un pour Cornedrue tu fait fort mon frère on ait même pas encore arrivé au château qu'elle ta déjà remparé ! **riait Sirius au bord de l'asphyxie

**oh la ferme Black tu nous casse les oreilles et va rire ailleurs espèce de crétin ! on n'est pas arrivé que tu nous casses déjà les pieds ! **répliqua sèchement Sarah

_§Se qu'elle peut être belle quand elle s'énerve ! Allez mon vieux il faut que tu rattrapes le coup là ! Au non c'est pas vrai voila le fan club qui débarque !_

_Je suis mordit !§_

Effectivement une bonne quinzaine de filles faisaient des signes à Sirius derrière la vitre.

_§Non non non vieux faut que tu les renvoies d'où elles viennent !§_

Sirius se leva et sorti du compartiment. Au bout de 2minutes toutes les filles étaient parties les larmes aux yeux (au les pauvres lol).

Sarah et Lily se regardèrent surprise par l'attitude de Sirius.

_ mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Pourquoi il les a renvoyé ? Pourquoi il n'est pas parti avec elles ? Peut être qu'il a changé ? Non ! C'est de Black qu'il s'agit la ma fille ! Il n'a pas changé !_

Sirius revint s'asseoir et sourit à Sarah de se sourire ravageur qui les faisait toutes tombées comme des mouches. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

_ non mais sa va pas non ! Pourquoi je sourie a cet idiot moi ?_

_§ Elle m'a sourit elle m'a sourit ! Vas y engage la conversation idiot c'est le moment ou jamais !§_

**alors Sarah tes vacances elles se sont bien passées ?**

**Oh mais oui a merveille tu n'était pas la !**

**Ah… et heu… sinon ta heu… enfin heu ta passé de bonne vacances ?**

_§non ! Sa tu viens de le dire crétin ! Non mais c'est pas vrai sa ! Pourquoi je bégaye ! Allez reprend toi vieux !§_

**dit dont Sarah j'essaye d'être simpa tu pourrais peut être faire un petit effort non ?**

**pourquoi je ferais un effort Black ? **

**parce que moi j'en fais !**

**oui mais moi j'ai pas envi ! allez viens Lily cet idiot respire mon air j'en peut plus il faut que je sorte !**

Sur ceux elles se levèrent et partirent.

**non mais vous avez vu ça ! Elle ma envoyé bouler alors que j'ai été simpa avec elle ! Non mais vraiment ! Elle est vraiment… vraiment… oh et puis merde à la fin qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?**

**je crois mon cher Patmol que y a pas que moi qui vient de me prendre un râteau !**

Sirius lança un regard noir à James et il se mirent tous les trois à rire Peter lui n'avait encore une fois pas compris se qu'il vannait de se passer !

Les garçons ne revirent pas Sarah et Lily de tout le voyage.

Lorsque le train arriva les garçons traînèrent à sortir de train et se retrouvèrent dans la dernière calèche avec au grand plaisir de ces messieurs Sarah et Lily !

Elles avaient bien pris soin de se mettre loin de James et Sirius mais eux en avaient décidé autrement et elles se retrouvèrent coincée entre les deux garçons qui eux étaient ravis ! Le voyage dura un peu trop longtemps aux yeux des jeunes filles et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle les seules places qu'il restait de libres étaient cote à cote !

Et la répartition commença…

_§ Ce qu'il peuvent être nombreux cette année les mioches et ce que ce vieux chapeau peut être long ! J'ai faim moi !§_

Une fois la répartition terminée le repas apparu et ils commencèrent tous a manger. Sirius n'avait pas lâché Sarah du regard de tout le dîner. Elle parlé avec Lily et toute les deux semblées ne pas être d'accord sur un point. Sirius ne put entendre se qu'elles se disaient mais apparemment c'est Sarah qui avait gagné. Cette dernière se retourna vers Sirius et voyant qu'il la regardée se mis à lui sourire. Il été au paradis et lui rendis son plus beau sourire.

Le dîner se termina trop vite au goût de Sirius et ils montèrent tous se coucher.

**vous avez vu les gars ? elle m'a souri pendant le dîner ! vous croyez que j'ai une chance ?**

**tu veux mon avis Patmol ? arrête de la harcelé et commence par devenir ami avec elle et toi Cornedrue arrête de rire comme un idiot parce que toi aussi tu devrais suivre mon conseil !**

_§oui c'est décidé dès demain je lui parlerais pour essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre !§ _

Et il s'endormit alors que Remus, James et Peter ronflés déjà. C'était surtout Peter qui ronflait à vrai dire !


	3. réveil difficile, premier cour désastreu

**_3. réveil difficile, premier cour désastreux_**

Nuit noire. Dehors il neige. Sarah est dehors dans une somptueuse robe de soirée bleue glace. Elle a froid. Soudain une main chaude se pose sur son épaule. Elle se retourne. C'est Sirius. Il est habillé d'un beau costume bleu nuit qui contraste magnifiquement avec la robe de Sarah.

_se qu'il est beau…_

Soudain il lui prend la main et la fait danser sur le slow que l'on joue à l'intérieur du château. Elle plonge ses yeux jade dans le gris des de ceux de Sirius. Il la fait danser encore et encore… soudain il s'arrête et lui sourit. Il se rend alors compte qu'elle est gelée. Il retire la veste de son et la lui met sur les épaules.

_§ Elle est magnifique… la devant moi complètement gelée…dans sa robe magnifique§_

Il se penche alors vers elle. Le cœur de Sarah bat tellement fort qu'elle est sure que Sirius peut l'entendre. Il se penche encore, encore plus prés. Ils peuvent sentir le souffle chaud de chacun tellement ils sont proches. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres et …

**Sarah ? Sarah ! réveille toi !**

Sarah se réveille en sursaut. C'était Lily.

**Sarah, est ce que sa va ?**

**Oui, oui sa va ! enfin je crois.**

**Qu'est qu'il y a ?**

**J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Vraiment très bizarre d'ailleurs. Mais sa va je t'assure !**

**Si tu le dis ! bon allez lève toi feignasse ! sinon tu vas être en retard dès le premier jour !**

**Oui j'arrive, j'arrive.**

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des garçons, James venait de réveillait Sirius :

**Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu ma réveillé ! je suis sûr que je l'aurais embrassée !**

**Quoi ? mais de quoi tu parles Patmol ? **

**Non de rien, de rien. Laisse tomber Cornedrue. Allez venez les gars on va manger j'ai faim.**

**A toi et ton estomac ! c'est une grande histoire d'amour !** dit Lunard

Arrivés à la grande salle, les trois garçons s'assirent à la table non loin de Sarah et de Lily (oui 3 parce que Peter dormait encore !). En voyant Sirius, Sarah repensa au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit la et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

_non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! C'est Black ! Pourtant il a l'air d'avoir changé, il ne se pavane plus avec son fan club. STOP Sarah Storm STOP !_

_Sa suffit tu arrête maintenant !_

Sirius qui venait de remarquer que Sarah l'observé lui fit un magnifique sourire persuadé qu'elle le lui rendrait mais elle n'en fit rien et détourna la tête pour reprendre sa conversation avec Lily. Sirius n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi réagissait elle comme sa ? Mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Remus qui venait de distribuer les emplois du temps.

**Génial on commence avec double cour de potion avec les Serpentards ! Sa commence bien !** Maugréa James

Et effectivement, un quart d'heure plus tard, le cours du professeur Slugorn commençait.

**bien jeunes gens, **commença le professeur, **aujourd'hui vous allez vous mettre par groupes de deux : Rogue avec Malefoy, Averry avec Parkinson, Goyle avec Nott, Potter avec Evans, Storm avec Black, Lupin avec Pettegrew, Crabbe avec…**

A son grand désespoir Sarah dû faire équipe avec Sirius qui lui était aux anges !

Mais il n'allait pas le rester longtemps. Le professeur repris :

**Vous devrez faire une potion de sommeil. Attention ! Soyez très attentifs c'est une potion particulièrement compliqué. Les ingrédients ainsi que les instructions sont au tableau alors a vous de jouer maintenant !**

Sarah alla donc s'installer à côté de Sirius.

_il sent bon… c'est dingue se qu'il sent bon ! J'adore son parfum… STOP j'ai dit STOP cerveau ! STOP !_

**Et fait attention à ce que tu fais Storm ! t'en met plus à côté que dans le chaudron !**

**C'était Sirius qui venait de la ramener à la réalité.**

**Oh ! Sa va désolé ! Je pensais à autre chose ! **répliqua Sarah

**Oui c'est ce que j'ai pu voir !** **a quoi tu pensait ? a moi ?**

**Black ! mêle toi de tes affaires ! je vois pas en quoi sa te regarde ce à quoi je pense !**

**Black, Storm ! sa suffit les bavardages ! si je vous entend encore une seule fois je vous met en retenu se soir et tout les deux !** hurla Slugorn du fon de la salle

**Bien joué crétin !** fit Sarah

**et dit dont j'te signale que t'y est pas pour rien toi non plus !**

Sarah lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur la racine qu'elle était en train de couper. Mais bientôt son attention se reporta sur le parfum du beau brun à coté d'elle si bien qu'elle faillit se trancher un doigt. Heureusement Sirius l'avait vu et il rattrapa sa main à temps. Se contact le fit frissonné.

_§elle a la main gelé… sa peau est si douce… et son parfum de framboise…§_

**Black ! **hurla Sarah** lâche ma main tout de suite ou alors je te…**

**Sa suffit maintenant vous deux ! vous irez en retenu ce soir avec Rusard pour nettoyer les trophées de notre chère école ! et il n'est pas la peine de discuter Miss Storm ! ce soir, 21 heures dans la salle des trophées !**

Sarah qui allait répliquer reporta son attention sur sa potion et Sirius sur le parfum framboise de Sarah. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la cloche sonna la fin du cours et Sarah put enfin déverser un flot de colère sur Sirius :

**BRAVO BLACK ! TRES FORT ! première journée de cours et tu te fait mettre en retenu et le pire c'est que tu te débrouille pour m'y faire mettre avec toi !**

**Et Miss Parfaite t'y est pas pour rien ! si t'avais pas hurlais quand je t'es empêcher de te couper un doigt et ben ni toi ni moi on serrait en retenu se soir ! et puis moi je suis ravi d'être en retenu avec toi ma joie !** ajouta Sirius avec un petit sourire.

**Dis moi voir Black ! t'es né débile ou tu suis des cours pour le devenir !**

Sur ce elle tourna les talon et parti avec Lily vers leur salle commune.

_§se qu'elle peut être belle quand elle est en colère !§_


	4. retenue mouvementée

**_4. Retenue mouvementée_**

2 septembre, 20h45, dortoir des filles de Griffondor.

- **Non mais je rêve ! Tu le crois toi sa ! Je vais passer la première soirée**

**de l'année en retenue et avec Black par-dessus le marcher ! **

**- et du calme ! **Lui dit Lily le plus calmement possible. **Je suis d'accord**

**avec toi c'est un nul mais tu vas pas en mourir… enfin je crois pas du**

**moins…**

-** oh merci la tu me remontes le moral ! Tu vois, j'ai pas du tout envie de**

**passer ma soirée avec ce… ce… oh et puis merde sa m'énerve ! Il**

**m'énerve ! JE LE DETESTE !**

**- mais oui bien sûr jte crois ! C'est pour ça que ta mis 1heure à choisir**

**ce que tu aller porter et que ta fini par choisir une joli petite robe que **

**j'avais jamais vu d'ailleurs ! Et maintenant t'es en train d'essayer**

**maquillages et coiffures en tout genre ?** Lui sourit Lily

**quoi ! Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et puis de toute façon faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure…**

Et Sarah sorti du dortoir les joues écarlates, en évitant bien de regarder Lily.

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des garçons de Griffondor :

**Et oh ! Patmol ! Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là ! C'est pas un rendez vous ! C'est une retenue ! **lança Remus à Sirius qui se préparé depuis 1heure.

**Lunard vieux t'y connais rien !** lui répondit Sirius,** c'est peut être qu'une retenue mais c'est une retenue avec la future mère de mes enfants !**

**N'importe quoi !** articula Peter, **elle t'aime pas Sarah !**

**Oh tais toi Quedver ! toi tu t'y connais encore moins que Lunard ! Elle m'aime le truc c'est qu'elle le sait pas encore c'est tout !**

**T'es un cas désespéré mon vieux ! **dit James

**Oh toi tu peux parler Monsieur-je-cour-après-Evans-depuis-7ans-et-je-me-prend-que-des-rateaux ! bon excusez moi les jeunes mais j'ai une retenue avec la plus belle brune de la Terre qui m'attend !**

Sur ces bonnes paroles il sorti du dortoir lui aussi.

21h10, salle des trophés.

**Et bien Miss Storm, on dirais bien que Black a décidé de vous laissez astiquer toute seule !**

**Non ! non je suis là !** dit le retardataire en arrivant à son rythme.

**Vous avez dix minutes de retard Black !**

**Oui mais vous savez bien Rusard que mes dix minutes de retard sont légendaires !**

**Oui tout comme ta bêtise Black ! **lança Sarah (tjs la réplique ki tue celle là ! lol)

**Moais bien sûr ! bon moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous surveiller alors je vous laisse tout les deux. Et attention ! astiquez bien ! je le saurais si vous ne le faites pas espèce de vaut rien !**

Le concierge avait dit ça en repartant vers son bureau ou plutôt son placard à ballais suivit de son horrible chatte, laissant seuls Sarah et Sirius au grand désespoir de celle-ci et à la joie de son camarade.

**Tu es magnifique dans cette robe Storm. C'est exprès pour moi que tu l'a mise ?** demanda Sirius un sourire ravageur aux lèvres (et oui je sais sa fait rêver pas vrai les filles ? lol)

**La ferme Black !** **nettoie au lieu de dire des bêtises sa nous changera !** lui répondit Sarah sur le ton cassant qu'elle maîtrisé si bien.

**T'a pas dit non !**

**Non à quoi ?**

**Non au fait que c'est exprès pour moi que tu as mis cette très joie robe !**

**N'importe quoi ! arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités ! maintenant tais toi tu me donne mal au crâne ! **

Elle lui tourna le dos et se mis à nettoyer une coupe au nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Sirius lui la regarda encore quelques instants puis vint se placer à côté d'elle et commença à nettoyer une coupe où il était gravé : _Sirius Black MEILLEUR BATTEUR _(oui paske yen a pas que pour les attrapeur faut pas croire ! lol). Il pris un soin particulier à la faire briller et il dit :

**Ma fille aussi elle aura une coupe qui porte son nom. Je vois ça d'ici : _Aurore Démettra Black MEILLEURE BATTEUSE… _**

_n'importe quoi celui là vraiment ! Aurore… j'aime se prénom…Aurore Démettra…_

- **Ouais ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Elle te ressemblera, elle sera aussi belle que**

**toi ! Mais elle aura mes yeux et pour le caractère se sera un mélange des**

**deux nôtres ! Sa promet sa dit moi !**

**Et pourquoi elle me ressemblerait _TA _fille ?**

**Parce que ma fille ressemblera à sa mère et que sa mère se sera toi mon étoile !**

_ mon étoile? Alors comme sa je suis son étoile? Et il veut que je sois la mère de ses enfants ? STOP cerveau STOP arrête !_

-** JAMAIS, tu m'entends Black, jamais je ne serais la mère de tes **

**enfants !**

**Et pourquoi ?**

**Parce que le seul contact physique qu'il y aura entre toi et moi se serra le jour où je te mettrais ma main dans la figure ! jour qui risque d'être ce soir si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes idioties !**

Sirius resta bouche bée. Il venait de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants et elle, elle l'avait encore une foie jeté !

_§comment on pourrait lui faire une plus belle déclaration ? J'me le demande ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle réagi comme ça ?§_

**Pourquoi tu réagit comme sa avec moi Storm ? je viens de te dire que je voulait que tu sois la mère de mes enfants et toi tu m'envois promener ! moi j'en connais beaucoup qui aimerais être à ta place !**

**Si tu en connais tant qui aimerais être à ma place va donc les voir elles ! voila pourquoi je t'envoi promener ! tu es arrogant, prétentieux et imbu de ta petite personne ! tu te crois supérieur aux autres ! tu crois que t'es irrésistible parce que ta réussi à mettre toutes les filles de cette école dans ton lit ! mais non pas toutes moi tu ma pas encore eu ! c'est pour ça que tu me cour après ! mais tu veux que je te dise ? sa marche pas avec moi ton petit numéro du je veux des enfants de toi, les grands sourires et tout sa ! ta peut être une belle gueule Black mais crois moi je ne serrai pas un nom de plus sur ta très longue liste de folles hystériques !**

**Mais…mais…**

**Y'a pas de mais…mais…qui tiennent ! **

Sarah était au bord des larmes.

**Sur ce, tu m'excuse mais je suis fatiguée je rentre me coucher ! bonne nuit Sirius !**

Et elle parti sans plus un mot, sans un regard. C'était comme si Sirius venait de se prendre un cou de poignard en plein cœur !

_§alors c'est sa qu'elle pense ! Elle croit que je veux juste la mettre dans on lit ?comment peut elle croire sa ? Et pourquoi était elle au bord des larmes ? Et puis elle m'a appelé Sirius ! Sirius…§_

Sarah elle courrait presque. Elle pleurait.

_mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je pleure ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Pour cet idiot ? NON !_

Soudain une main attrapa son bras. C'était Sirius. Sarah baissa alors la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle pleure. Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà vu les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ça lui brisa le cœur de la voir pleurer ! Alors il mit sa main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes.

**Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dis le moi mon étoile ! dis le moi je t'en pris !**

_laisse moi ! Pourquoi tu es comme sa avec moi ! Je te déteste… enfin je croix…_

Alors Sarah vit le visage de Sirius se rapprocher du sien.

_mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

Encore plus prés…

_§oh mon dieu faite qu'elle ne bouge pas !§_

_bouge ma fille ! Fait quelque chose !_

Encore… leur lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres et…

**_CLAC !_**

Une gifle magistrale lancée par Sarah.

**Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Black !** hurla t elle en partant en courrant. Elle arriva au dortoir en larme.

**Mais…qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?** demanda Lily

**Rien, rien, rendors toi Lys.**

**C'est encore cet idiot hein ? allez vient là…**

Lily pris Sarah dans ses bras et commença à la bercée pour la calmée.

**Chut… chut… sa va aller ma belle… sa va aller… calme toi… chut… **

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Sarah s'était calmée et endormie.

Sirius, lui était resté au beau milieu du couloir. Elle l'avait giflé !

**ET MERDE !**

Et il remonta lui aussi dans son dortoir furieux, en ne faisant pas attention aux autres Maraudeurs qui lui avaient demandé comment sa c'était passé. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se changea et alla se coucher un peu moins furieux.

**Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?** demanda James inquiet

**Veux pas en parler bonne nuit les gars.** répondit simplement l'intéressé.

Les autres savaient que lorsqu'il été comme ça, il ne fallait pas insister.

_§elle pleurait. Je l'ai fait pleurer ! Non mais quel idiot ! MERDE ! Je la mérite bien cette baffe ! J'en mériterai même une autre tien !§_

Il s'endormit la joue encore toute endolorie…


	5. annonce

**_5. Annonce_**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Sarah avait mal à la tête. Elle avait refait se rêve. La robe, Sirius, la neige, la musique…

_ peut être que j'aurais pas dû le gifler _

Elle décida donc d'en parler à Lily. Une foie qu'elle lui eu raconté toute sa soirée avec Sirius et révélé son sentiment de se matin, Lily lui dit :

**Ecoute ma belle, Potter et Black sont des idiots, c'est pas nouveau, mais… je pense que peut être heu… tu devrais heu… être un petit peu moins dure avec Black. Après tout il est peut être sincère qui sait ?**

**Oui t'as peut être raison ! après tout j'ai rien a y perdre non ?**

**Tout a fait ! allez viens, je commence à avoir faim moi !**

Et Sarah et Lily partirent prendre leur petit déjeuné dans la grande salle avant leur cour de métamorphose. Une fois arrivées et installées, Sarah remarqua Sirius non loin de là. Il avait leur particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, aussi décida t elle de rester à bonne distance de lui au moins pour aujourd'hui le temps que la baffe de la veille se fasse un peu oublier.

En effet Sirius été vraiment de mauvaise humeur ce matin là ! Il en voulais à Sarah de l'avoir giflé et il s'en voulait à lui-même d'avoir fait apparaître des larmes dans ses si beaux yeux… de plus il avait refait se rêve étrange avec Sarah, dans sa belle robe, le slow, la neige…

Il remarqua alors que Sarah le regardait, elle lui sourit.

_§peut être qu'elle regrette ?l'espoir fait vivre non ?§_

_ je devrais peut être aller m'excuser ?_

Elle commença à se lever pour aller le voir, avec son courage de Griffondor, quand soudain la bande de grue hystérique qui lui servait de fan club débarqua à ses côtés. Elle le vit leur faire de grands sourires et détourner son regard d'elle. Il s'emblait plus intéressé par les grues qui lui faisaient des courbettes et des révérences comme si il été un dieu !

_finalement, il n'a peut être pas changer ! Il est toujours aussi prétentieux et sur de son charme ! Remarque y a de quoi ma fille ! Il est foutu comme un mannequin ! STOP ! Cerveau STOP je t'es dit !_

Elle changea de direction et parti du côté de la porte. Elle était déjà dans le hall d'entrée quand :

**Storm! Storm ! Attend ! Attend moi ! **L'appela Sirius qui lui courrait après

Elle se retourna à contre cœur, non peut être pas en fait !

**qu'est ce que tu me veux Black ?**

**tu sais que tu ma fait mal hier ! tu pourrais t'excuser ! non ?**

**non.**

**Très bien.**

**Très bien.**

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à repartir quand il lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers lui avec beaucoup de tendresse (non non bavé pas lé filles je sais sa fé rêver ! jme fai mm du mal a moi tte seule ! lol). Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et dit :

**On en était là hier soir non ?**

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Il était trop prés, bien trop prés…

**Non on en été là, **dit elle en levant la main pour le gifler une nouvelle fois.

Mais cette fois ci il la vit venir et attrapa sa petite main avait qu'elle n'atteigne son (beau) visage.

**non, non pas cette fois mon étoile !**

**retourne voir tes grues hystériques et laisse moi en paix Black !**

**Pourquoi tu réagis comme sa mon étoile ?**

**Va te faire voir Black ! lâche moi tout de suite ou c'est pas dans ton visage que je vais cogner mais plus bas si tu vois se que je veux dire ! et je doute que tu puisse encore contenté toutes tes groupies après ! Et je ne suis PAS ton étoile !**

**Oh et sauvage en plus ! j'adore sa !** dit il en la lâchant à contre cœur

**Oui c'est sa sauvage ! fait gaffe le play boy je mords !**

Et elle parti, le laissant une fois de plus en plan au beau milieu du hall.

**Sirichéri d'amour ! tu viens ? **dit une de ses groupies qui avait vu toute le scène, **laisse là c'est qu'une pauvre fille ! elle en vaut pas la peine mon cœur ! **

**Et ! je t'interdis de… **commença Sirius qui allait prendre la défense de Sarah

Mais il fut interrompu par celle-ci qui avait tout entendu. Elle s'approcha et …

_**BOUM !**_

Une magnifique droite (digne de Tayson !) en plein dans le nez refait de la groupie !

**Avec les compliments de la pauvre fille !**

Et Sarah repartit comme si de rien n'été, furieuse tout de même !

Sirius, lui été partagé entre la stupeur et le fou rire qui le guetté. Finalement se fut le fou rire qui gagna la partie.

Lorsque les autres Maraudeur arrivèrent, attirés par les rires, ils trouvèrent une fille le nez en sang, que Peter s'empressa de mener à l'infirmerie (tjs la pour casser l'ambiance celui la !) et un Sirius écroulé par terre en train de rire aux larmes !

**Venez… les gars… cour… histoire… magie… raconter…tout…** réussi à articuler ce dernier qui été à présent au bord de l'agonie tellement il riait.

Depuis ce jour, à chaque fois que Sarah et Sirius se croisaient quelque part, ne serait ce que une ou deux secondes, ça finissait en éclats de voix, voir même en duels les jours de mauvaise humeur. James et Lily, eux étaient désespérés.

Deux mois se passèrent sous cette ambiance plus qu'électrique.

Novembre arriva. Le 15, au dîner, le directeur pris la parole

**Mes chers élèves, cette année, j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal, un bal de Noël. Le 24 décembre, à 20h00 précise, le bal débutera. Je vous préviens bien tôt me dirais vous ? Et bien oui, vous répondrais je. Et cela pour laisser au messieurs le temps de prendre leur courage à deux mains et d'inviter une des nombreuses jolies demoiselles de cette école et pour que ces dernières est toutes le temps de s'acheter leur robes ! Une sortie à Pré au Lard sera organisée tous les week-ends pour vous permettre à tous de faire vos achats ! sur ce, bon appétit !**

Dumbledore se rassit et tous les sujets de discussion dérivèrent sur le bal.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, tout le monde ne parla plus que du bal. Même Sarah. Elle se surprît même à se demander si Sirius allait l'y inviter.

Sirius quant à lui, été en proie à une violente guerre entre cœur et cerveau.

_§il faut que j'invite Sarah à ce bal, c'est ma dernière chance ! Mais non idiot, elle va te remparer…encore ! J'peux toujours essayer ! Ouais mais alors prend un baume pour calmer la douleur de ta joue lorsqu'elle t'aura mis une nouvelle baffe pour avoir osé l'approcher ! Oh ! Tait toi cerveau !§_

Sirius été bien décidé à inviter Sarah à ce bal et c'est ce qu'il ferait ! Il se leva de son lit, s'habilla, et sortit de la salle commune pour aller la voir. Elle devait être dans la grande salle. C'était l'heure du dîner.

En effet, lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, Sarah était là. Il s'avança vers elle, plein de tout son courage de Griffondor :

**Et Sto…**

Mais il fut devancé par Arnold Johanson, un Serdaigle, qu'il détesté. Lui pendant ce temps été assaillit par une horde de filles qui voulaient toutes qu'il les emmènes au bal.

Son cœur s'arrêta littéralement de battre lorsqu'il entendit la conversation de Sarah et Johanson :

**salut Sarah ! tu vas bien ?**

**oui très bien merci.**

**Dis, tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ?**

**Heu et bien… je…**

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçu Sirius, entouré de filles et elle se souvint que Sirius et Arnold se détesté !

_après tout qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre à y aller avec lui ? Rien ! Et puis peut être que Sirius sera jaloux ! STOP CERVEAU STOP !_

- **Oui c'est d'accord ! On se retrouve ici à 19h30 ?**

- **19h30 ! Sa marche ! A plus ma belle !**

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il partait déjà.

Sirius parvint à se dégager de la horde de filles en folies et pris Sarah par le bras.

**Tu vas pas aller au bal avec ce type !**

**Ah non ? et puis je savoir pourquoi ?**

**Parce que c'est un coureur et qu'il veut seulement te mettre dans son lit !**

**Oh ! sa doit être un ami à toi alors !**

**Arrête sa ! je plaisante pas ! je suis très sérieux !**

**Alors sa c'est une première ! Sirius Black sérieux !**

**Tu me juges mal !**

**Lâche moi tu me fais mal !**

**Pas avant que tu me jures de ne pas y aller avec cet idiot !**

**Black le seul idiot ici c'est toi ! alors…**

**BLACK ! lâche la immédiatement !**

C'était Lily. Elle pointé sa baguette sur Sirius.

**Non !**

**Ne me force pas à te jeter un sort Black !**

**Très bien…**

Il lâcha Sarah à contre cœur, mais il repris :

**N'y vas pas avec lui !**

**Je vais au bal avec qui je veux ! toi, tu y vas avec une de tes folles furieuses là derrière, moi j'y vais avec lui. Bonne journée.**

Et elle et Lily s'en allèrent sans plus un mot ni un regard.


	6. choc, achats et préparation

**_6. Choc, achats et préparation_**

Sarah était furieuse.

**Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ! je vais au bal avec qui je veux ! je vais au bal avec qui je veux ! et puis si ça lui plait pas, il avait qu'à m'inviter le premier !**

**Pardon ! tu peux répété la dernière phrase s'il te plait ?** dit une Lily très étonnée, **tu veux aller au bal avec Black ?**

**NON ! laisse tombé !**

Elle étaient maintenant assises à la table des Griffondors et avaient commençait à dîner.

**Oh fait, c'est avec qui que t'y vas au bal ? **demanda Lily

**Avec Arnold Johanson.**

**Oh lui ! il est mignon ! James le déteste aussi. Je me demande pourqu…**

**James !**

**Oui James.**

**James ! depuis quand c'est James et plus Potter !**

**Depuis que je vais au bal avec lui, **répondit Lily le plus naturellement du monde.

Sarah qui était en train de boire manqua de s'étouffer et recracha toute son eau sur le pauvre premier année en face d'elle

**QUOI ! TU VAS AU BAL AVEC POTTER !**

**Oui, je vais au bal avec Potter ! et arrête de crier s'il te plait !**

**Mais… mais… je croyais que tu le détesté et que tu le trouvait arrogant et aussi que tu préféré je site : « sortir avec le calamar géant » !**

**Oui mais ça c'était avant.**

**Avant quoi ?**

**Avant que j'apprenne à le connaître.**

**Et depuis quand t'as appris à le connaître ?**

**Et bien, pendant que Sirius et toi vous vous disputiez…**

**Sirius ? SIRIUS ?**

**Ou vous battiez en duel, **repris Lily comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, **et bien James et moi on a parlé et il se trouve qu'il n'est pas si idiot et si arrogant que ça ! et je crois même qu'il m'aime vraiment tu sais !**

Sarah n'en revenait pas. Lily, Lily Evans venait de lui dire qu'elle allait au bal avec James Potter et elle lui en avait fait l'éloge.

**Qui es tu et qu'à tu fait de MA Lily Evans ?**

**Oh arrête tu veux ! maintenant ferme la bouche parce que sinon tu vas finir par gober une mouche !**

**Mais…mais…**

**STOP j'ai dit Storm !**

En temps normal, Sarah aurait répliqué mais là elle été trop sous le choc et ne trouva rien à répondre et se tue.

Une semaine passa et Sarah ne s'en était toujours pas remise.

15 jours avant le bal, les filles allèrent à Pré au Lard pour acheter leurs robes. Elles entrèrent dans un magasin et se mirent à faire plein d'essayages. Au bout de 3heures d'essayage elles avaient choisi deux robes somptueuses. Celle de Lily était verte, aussi verte que ses yeux, composée d'un bustier croisé dans le dos et d'une longue jupe qui lui arrivait au bas des jambes, cachant ses talons.

La robe de Sarah était bleue, bleue glace. Elle était très longue, traînant par terre (vous savez un peu comme les traînes des robes de mariée), ouverte dans le dos jusqu'au bas des reins et elle avait de longues manches qui débutées à la moitié de ses bras et qui ce terminés au début de ses doigts.

Fières de leurs achats, elles sortirent du magasin et tombèrent nez à nez avec les Maraudeurs.

**Salut les filles !** dit Remus

**salut !** répondit Lily en faisant un grand sourire à James se qui le fit rougir et qui fit grimacé Sarah et Sirius.

Lily donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sarah.

**Aïe ! Ouais c'est sa salut les gars ! Ravi de vous voir, au revoir et bonne journée.**

Elle avait dis ça en partant, laissant Lily derrière elle, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte avoir encore à faire à Sirius. Mais ce dernier était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire de bal. Il lui couru après et se plaça devant elle, l'empêchant de passer.

**Laisse moi passer Black !**

**Non ! ne vas pas au bal avec Johanson !**

**Tu m'énerves ! je vais au bal avec qui je veux !**

**Avec qui tu veux sauf lui !**

**Et pourquoi ?**

**Je te l'ai déjà dit ! il veut juste te mettre dans son lit ! c'est pour ça qu'il te court après !**

**Non ! toi tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ! lui il veut juste m'emmener au bal de Noël !**

**Je ne veux pas te mettre dans mon lit Sarah !**

**A non ?**

**Non**

…

**Moi je… je… je t'…**

**Toi tu, tu quoi Black ? mon petit frère de 2ans et demi parle mieux que toi !**

**Je t'…**

**C'est bon tu m'énerve Black ! tu c'est quoi ? je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu veux ! lâches moi, fiche moi la paix c'est clair ! tu m'a mise de mauvaise humeur tu peux être fier de toi !**

Et elle partie.

**Je t'aime… **souffla t il une fois que Sarah fut loin.

Comme elle le lui avait si gentiment ordonné, Sirius laissa Sarah en paix. Mais dès qu'il voyait Johanson s'approcher d'elle, il devenait littéralement fou et James et Remus étaient presque obligés de l'attacher pour ne pas qu'il aille tuer son rival.

Le jour du bal arriva vite, trop vite au goût de Sirius, qui ne supporterait pas de voir la femme qu'il aimait tant danser dans les bras de ce vicieux de Johanson. Sirius lui allait au bal avec une de ses groupies de Serdaigle.

24 décembre, 19h45.

Les filles étaient fin prêtent. Elles étaient tout simplement sublimes.

Lily, avec sa robe verte, avait relevé ses cheveux en demi queue qu'elle avait transformé en chignon éclaté. Le reste de ses cheveux retombé sur ses épaules nues en boucles parfaites. Elle porté un médaillon et des boucles d'oreille en émeraudes. Elle était superbe.

Sarah, elle, était sans aucun doute possible, la plus jolie fille de toute l'école. Encore plus belle que Lily (chose ki né pas facile a faire !). Dans sa robe glace,

Elle ressemblait à un ange. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tenus par une toute petite barrette ornée de saphirs et de très longues boucles noires tombée avec une élégance époustouflante dans son dos nu. Elle portait un superbe pendentif et des boucles d'oreille en saphirs eux aussi. Ses yeux, étaient cernés de Kohl noir et maquillés de blanc avec vers l'extérieur de ses paupières du bleu nuit. Le tout mettait ses yeux magnifiquement en valeur.

Lily descendit la première. Au bas de l'escalier, dans la salle commune, un James en costume moldu noir et rouge foncé (dsl je sais pas trop comment le décrire mais il était très beau ! lol) l'attendait avec impatience. Lorsqu'il la vie, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'inclina, lui pris la main et dit :

**Lily jolie, j'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose de plus intelligent à te dire mais la seule chose qui me vient la c'est : WAOU ! **

Lily rougit violement.

**Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi !**

**Merci mais pas autant que toi !**

Lily rougi de nouveau.

Sirius lui souffla, il trouvait sa navrant. Non en fait il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Sarah et lui soient à la place de Lily et James. Lui aussi était très beau. Il portait un costume sorcier composé d'un pantalon bleu nuit, d'une chemise blanche, d'un veston et d'un long manteau bleus nuit également.

Le tout allait merveilleusement bien avec ses beaux yeux gris et ses cheveux qui retombés avec une désinvolture arrogante sur ses yeux (je sais sa fé rêvé !Lol).

Ce fut alors au tour de Sarah de descendre. Lorsqu'il la vit, Sirius resta planté là, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux rivés sur l'ange qui venait de descendre. Il était incapable de bouger, de parler et était complètement ridicule. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas vu. James, Lily et Sarah descendirent au moment où les jambes de Sirius se dérobées sous son poids. Il s'assit, complètement étourdit par ce qu'il venait de voir.

_§on dirait un ange… non ! Même les anges ne sont pas aussi beaux qu'elle… mon étoile !§_


	7. le bal

**_Ce chapitre est moins long que les autres et je m'en excuse... c'est un peut une sorte de "transition". _**

**_je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews! elles me font toutes trés plaisir!_**

**_et je voudrais dire aussi à tchingtchong que je suis navrée pour le "par terre" de chez elle. mais croi moi, le mien était dans le même état!lol_**

**_en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! j'espère que ma fic continura à te plaire!_**

**_bon j'arrète de parler! lol_**

**_bonne lecture!_**

**_bisous lillyjade_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_7. Bal_**

Sirius se reprit vite et il rattrapa James, Lily et Sarah dans le couloir. Cette dernière marchait juste derrière le couple et Sirius en profita pour se mettre à côté d'elle.

**Tu es magnifique Sarah**

Sarah se retourna et vit Sirius. Elle rougit alors violement.

**Euh, je… merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi…**

_QUOI ! Non mais c'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? Et à haute voix en plus !_

- **Merci beaucoup,** répondit Sirius qui avait souris au compliment de Sarah.

Sarah rougit de plus belle.

_peut être que je devrais m'excuser ? J'ai pas été très simpa avec lui…_

- **Ecoute Black, euh Sirius…je…**

-** Black ! Écarte toi de ma cavalière ! **Hurla Johanson

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la grande salle.

**Allez, viens ma belle on y vas !** dit il à Sarah.

Il l'entraîna dans la grande salle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

**Ecoute moi bien Black, je t'interdit de laisser Sarah partir seule avec se type ! c'est clair ?**

**T'inquiètes pas Lily. Il ne la touchera pas !**

**J'espère… je l'aime pas beaucoup ce Johanson ! bon venez on y vas.**

Et tout les trois ainsi que la cavalière de Sirius, une groupie de Serdaigle, entrèrent dans une grande salle magnifiquement décorée. Le ciel magique était illuminé d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres, les 5 grandes tables avaient disparues pour faire place à quelques centaines de petites tables rondes drapées de nappes blanches. Des statues de glaces étaient placées tout autour de la salle, et surtout il neigeait. Oh, mais pas dehors non, il neigeait à l'intérieur de la grande salle, d'une neige tiède et presque bleue qui tombées à gros flocons. La musique commença alors. Une musique douce, un slow. Sirius ne connaisait pas le groupe qui jouait. Des certaines Bizard Sister's.

Tout le monde se mis alors à danser et Sirius repéra bien vite Sarah et cet « idiot de Johanson ». Il entraîna sa cavalière le plus prés possible d'eux. Assez prés pour pouvoir entendre se qu'ils se disaient. Néanmoins il resta à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repéré et déclancher une nouvelle crise de nerfs de la belle Sarah.

Pendant une bonne heure, Johanson ne dit rien, il se contenté de la regardé dans les yeux et de lui sourire.

_§et le débile ! Le truc du sourire ravageur c'est MON truc ! Non mais quel idiot ! En plus elle déteste ça ! Et puis il le fait même pas bien ! Quel amateur !§_

_c'était quoi ça un sourire ? Oui je crois. Sa y est il recommence ! Sirius a un sourire beaucoup plus beau ! Lui on dirait que je lui marche sur le pied. Attend c'est peut être le cas ? Non, non il a juste un sourire minable ! Pas aussi beau que celui de Sirius ! STOP CERVEAU !_

- **Oh sa suffit maintenant !**

Sarah avait dit ça à voix haute.

**Pardon ? tu m'as parlé beauté ?**

**Non, non, petit conflit interne entre moi et ma conscience…**

**Oh je voix**

…

**Tu es très belle se soir !**

**Merci c'est gentil**

**Dit, j'en ai assez d'être ici, tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?**

**Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ?**

**C'est pas à dehors que je pensais !**

Le cœur de Sirius s'arrêta tout net de battre lorsqu'il entendit ça. Celui de Sarah commençait à ralentir dangereusement.

_§sa y est, ce crétin lui fait des avances ! Je vais le tuer ! D'ailleurs si j'avais pas peur que Sarah me décroche une droite il serait déjà mort ce plouc ! si jamais tu vas plus loin que cette salle Johanson, peut te jurer que t'auras jamais d'enfants !§_

_c'est quoi ce plan ! Comment sa c'est pas à dehors que tu pensais ! Sirius aurait raison alors ? Oh par pitié non !_

- **Précise ta pensée s'il te plait…**

- **Et bien, je pansait qu'on pourrait allez disons… dans la salle sur demande. Tu es très belle dans cette robe mais je suis sûr que tu serais encore plus belle sans…**

_**CLAC !**_

Sarah l'avait giflé encore plus fort que Sirius.

Elle sortie de la salle en courrant.

**Si jamais tu t'approche encore d'elle ne serais ce qu'une seule fois, Johanson, je peux te jurer que plus jamais tu ne contenteras une seule de tes conquêtes ! **lui dit Sirius en l'attrapant par le col et en le soulevant du sol.

Il le lâcha brusquement en s'arrangeant pour qu'il « s'étale » par terre.

Et il couru dehors rattraper Sarah.


	8. rêve ou réalité

**_8. Rêve ou réalité ?_**

Il s'était à neiger dehors. Il faisait froid. Sarah avait froid.

_comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ? Sirius avait raison. Non mais quelle idiote !_

Une larme se mis à couler le long de sa joue.

Sirius venait de sortir du château. Il cherchait Sarah des yeux. Il ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver. Elle était appuyée sur le saule pleureur prés du lac gelé.

_§j'espère pour ce plouc qu'il ne l'a pas fait pleurer… sinon c'est lui qui va pleurer !§_

Il était fou de rage. Il s'approcha tout doucement de Sarah en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

_§se qu'elle peut être belle dans cette robe… c'est Bizard, cette robe … elle me rappelle quelque chose… je l'ai déjà vue… mais où ?§_

Mais avec toute cette neige, ses pas faisaient du bruit. Sarah entendant du bruit, se retourna brusquement. Lorsqu'elle vit Sirius, son cœur se mis à battre à toute allure et il menacé de sortir de sa poitrine à tout instant.

_se qu'il est beau…_

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ? **Lui demanda Sarah sur un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Pour toute réponse, il lui attrapa la main et l'éloigna du lac pour la mener au milieu du parc.

_§elle a les mains gelées…§_

_mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

Le cœur de Sarah battait de plus en plus vite.

Le beau maraudeur s'arrêta alors de marcher, se planta devant Sarah, lui pris les mains et commença à la faire danser sur le slow que l'on jouait à l'intérieur du château.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Sirius ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des deux océans jade et miel qu'il avait devant lui et Sarah quant à elle, s'était déjà noyé dans le gris ombrageux des yeux de Sirius. (Je sais c'est nul comme phrase mais j'avais trop envie de la sortir ! lol).

_se qu'il danse bien. Se qu'il est beau ! Oh oui il est beau… très beau et ses yeux…non ! C'est Black ! Il n'est pas beau ! Il est arrogant et… oh sa suffit ! Il est beau un point c'est tout ! _

_§se parfum …§_

**Framboise… **chuchota Sirius

**Pardon ?**

**framboise, c'est ton parfum non ?**

**oui framboise…**

**j'adore…**

Sarah se mis alors à rougir comme jamais se qui fit sourire Sirius.

Aucun d'eux ne dit plus un mot.

Il la fit danser encore et encore.

3slows, 2rocks et 4valses étaient passées mais il la faisait toujours danser sur le slow du début.

Soudain il stoppa la danse et se détacha de sa cavalière.

Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était complètement frigorifiée. Il enleva alors sont long manteau et le lui mis sur les épaules.

**Tu es gelée…**

**Merci … Sirius…**

**Mais de rien petite étoile…**

Il rapprocha alors son visage de celui de son étoile.

Encore…

Encore…

Le cœur de Sarah battait à présent si fort qu'elle était sure que Sirius pouvait l'entendre, non, tout Poudlard pouvait l'entendre…

Sirius se rapprocha encore un peu plus prés.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres… (Je c chui sadique je vous fé languir pas vrais ?Lol).

Sirius pris alors les mains de Sarah dans les siennes (pour éviter une baffe probable et violente…).

Et là, il déposa délicatement ces lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

_§elle a les lèvres gelées, aussi gelées que ses mains… mais tellement douces…§_

Sarah se sentait bien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle été au paradis.

_mon dieu qu'il a les lèvres chaudes… et si douces…_

Ce fut un baiser timide au début. Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'elle réponde à son baiser. Parce qu'elle y avait répondu. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres et Sirius put alors approfondir le baiser qui devint passionné. Sirius avait mis tout son amour pour Sarah dans ce simple baiser et il sentait que sa ne la laisser pas indifférente. Leurs doigts s'étaient entrecroisés et le jeune homme attira encore plus Sarah à lui. Il passa alors ses mains dans le dos de la jeune Griffondor qui elle, avait placé ses mains sur la nuque du beau brun qu'elle embrassait avec tout l'amour qu'elle été capable d'éprouver.

Sirius se remis alors à la faire danser, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils étaient tellement bien là, tout les deux, enlacés, en train de s'embrasser, dehors dans le parc, sous la neige qui tombait à présent à gros flocons. Pour rien au monde aucun d'entre eux n'aurait rompu ce moment.

_§j'arrive pas a y croire… j'embrasse Sarah Storm et elle se laisse faire ! Elle a bu ou quoi ? Oh la ferme idiot et profite sa risque de pas durer !§_

_se qu'il embrasse bien…et minute ! Mais c'est Black ! Mon dieu je suis en train d'embrasser Black ! Mais sa va pas non ! Oh la ferme ! Mais si sa va ! Sa va très bien ! C'est jamais aussi bien allé !_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sirius se détacha à contre cœur de Sarah. Il la regarda dans ses beau yeux vert qu'il aimé tant et lui murmura :

**Je t'aime…**

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se rapprocha encore pour s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de sa belle mais celle-ci se dégagea et partie en courant vers le château (je c la vs vs dites mais elle est folle elle ou quoi !).

**ET MERDE !** hurla Sirius toujours au milieu du parc.

Sarah, elle ne savait plus ou elle en été. Sirius Black, le type avec qui elle se battait depuis des années, venait de lui dire, comme sa, comme une fleur, « je t'aime ».

Pourquoi avait elle réagit comme sa ?

A présent elle entré dans le dortoir et y trouvait une Lily toute excité.

- **Oh mon dieu Sarah ! Quelle soirée ! Il faut absolument que je te raconte ! Je dansais avec James et…**

Mais Sarah ne l'écouter pas.

Elle pensait à cette danse…

**Et la il m'a sourit, il a un si beau sourire…**

**Hum hum…**

Elle repensait à ce baiser…

**Et la il m'a embrasser…**

**Hum hum…**

Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait ressenti…

**Et voila c'est officiel je sort avec James …**

**Hum hum…**

Pourquoi elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir toute une armée de papillons déchaînés dans l'estomac, pourquoi avait elle frissonné au contact de ses lèvres ? Pourquoi ?

Quand elle vit le manque de réaction de Sarh face à la révélation quelle venait de lui faire, Lily comprit que Sarh ne l'écoutait pas.

**Une sourie verte qui courrait dans l'herbe…**

**Hum hum…**

**Sarah ! tu ne m'écoutes pas !**

**Mais si Lys**

**Ah oui ! alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?**

**« Sarah tu ne m'écoute pas… »**

**Sarah ! mais quesqu'il y a ? et puis d'abord ou t'était passé ce soir ?**

**Il ma dit qu'il m'aimait…**

**Mais qui ?**

**B.. Sirius**

…

**Il m'a embrassé et il ma dit « je t'aime »**

**Waouh ! et toi ? ta fais quoi ?**

**Ben… je suis partie en courant…**

**QUOI ! mais, mais pour… pourquoi ?**

**J'en sais rien du tout ! j'ai eu peur je croix.**

**Mais de quoi ?**

**J'en sais rien…**

**Tu l'aimes…**

**Quoi ! mais non ! pourquoi tu dit sa !**

**Parce que de un tu l'a appelé Sirius et de deux ta un sourire béat sur le visage… tu l'aime…**

…

**Réfléchis y ma belle… bonne nuit… fait de beaux rêve…** lui dit Lily avec un petit sourire en couin.

**Bonne nuit…**

Pourquoi elle avait réagit comme sa ? Est ce qu'elle l'aimait ?

_oui ! Oui je l'aime ! Waouh ! Sa fait Bizard de dire sa ! Mais oui je l'aime ! Et je vais le lui dire et sur le champ !_

Sarah se leva et sorti du dortoir à la recherche de Sirius.


	9. pour de vrai? pour de vrai

**_9. Pour de vrai ? Pour de vrai !_**

Sarah sorti de son dortoir en courrant. Dans la salle commune il n'y avait plus personne. Elle cherchait Sirius mais il n'était pas là. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle le trouve, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime… elle n'eu pas à aller bien loin. Juste au moment ou elle s'apprêté à sortir de la salle commune, lui il y entré.

BOUM ! Le choc ! Ils avaient poussait le tableau en même temps et comme Sirius avait plus de force que Sarah, ce fut elle qui fut projeté au sol lorsqu'ils se percutèrent.

**Et tu pourrais pas faire attention merde ! c'est pas vrai s… oh ! Sarah désolé !**

Il venait de se rendre compte que s'était elle.

**C'est rien, c'est rien…**

Sirius lui tendis une main pour qu'elle se relève, main qu'elle pris volontiers.

**Ecoute Sirius, pour tout à l'heure je... ;**

**Non sa va. Je sais pas se qui ma pris, j'aurais pas du faire sa…**

Le cœur de Sarah manqua un battement. Alors il regretté ! Est ce qu'il été vraiment prétentieux et arrogant comme elle le pensé ?

**Tu, tu… QUOI !**

**Quoi, quoi ?**

**Tu regrettes ? la danse, le baiser et tout sa…**

…**ben euh… ouais**

CLACK !

Et une nouvelle gifle qu'il n'avait pas anticipé cette fois ci.

**Non mais sa va pas ou quoi ? t'es dingue ma parole !**

**Espèce de… de… espèce de salop ! sa t'amuse pas vrai ! je sais pas comment j'ai pu changer d'avis sur toi Black ! non mais c'est dingue ! comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que tu étais sincère quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! non mais qu'elle idiote ! c'est pas possible !**

Elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle tourna les talons pour repartir dans son dortoir mais… Sirius avait vu les larmes.

Il lui rattrapa la main et l'attira tout contre lui.

**Idiote !**

**Pardon !**

**T'es une idiote !**

**Non mais sa va pas ! sa te prend souvent ! va te faire foutre Bla…**

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Sirius l'avait fait taire par un nouveau baiser. Un doux baiser.

_oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Sa y est il recommence ! Allez ! Dégage toi ma fille !_

Mais rien à faire. Le cerveau de Sarah lui ordonné de se dégager et de mettre un coup de genoux bien placé à Black mais son corps refusé d'obéir.

_et merde ! Pourquoi il me fait cet effet là ! C'est pas possible !_

Sirius rompit alors le baiser.

**Tu n'es qu'une idiote, **reprit il alors.

**Black je t'interdit de…**

**Tu n'es qu'une idiote,** la coupa t il,** comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je n'était pas sincère ! merde Storm ! je t'aime ! JE T'AIME !**

**Ben voyons…**

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire… mais pourtant…

**Si tu m'aime tant, pourquoi tu t'envois toutes ces filles ?**

**Et tu poses la question ! mais si je me suis « envoyé » toutes ces filles, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est pour te rendre jalouse !**

**Pour me rendre jalouse ?**

**Oui ! pourquoi d'autre ! qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de toutes ces pimbêches siliconées qui me cours après ! la seule que je veux c'est toi ! TOI Sarah Storm !**

**Moi…** chuchota t elle

Sarah n'en revenait pas. Soit il disait la vérité, soit il était très mais alors très bon acteur… parce qu'elle y croyait… elle voulait y croire…

**C'est vrai tout ce que tu viens de me dire, ou tu me fou ENCORE de moi ?**

**C'est vrai ! je t'aime…**

**Pour de vrai ?**

**Pour de vrai ! et puis si tout ce que je voulais c'était te mettre dans mon lit, tu ne crois pas qu'en te voyant dans cette tenu, j'en aurais déjà profité ?**

Sarah regarda sa tenue. Et elle se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle était en pyjama. Enfin en substitut de pyjama. C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne portait qu'un short beaucoup trop large pour elle et un petit débardeur le tout dans un jolie ton rouge sang. Elle se mit alors à rougir.

**Tu dois avoir froid en plus…**

**Oui un peu…**

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ces bras musclés. Il la serra tout contre son torse, tout aussi musclé, (oh la chance ! lol) et lui murmura :

**C'est mieux là ?**

**Hum, hum…**

Il sourit. Sarah n'avait pas du tout froid, elle avait juste voulu qu'il la prenne dans ces bras.

**Ecoute moi bien Black, **fini t elle par dire,** si tu me brises le cœur, j'arracha le tien c'est claire ?**

**Très claire. Mais est ce que sa veux dire que tu m'aime ?** demanda t il plein d'espoir…

**Peut être bien…**

**Hum ! peut être bien… moais, j'vais pouvoir tenir deux jour avec sa ! **

Et il se pencha alors à nouveau pour la ré embrasser (dsl ché pas si sa se dit…). Se qu'elle pouvais aimer sa ! Et ce qu'elle aimait son parfum… son parfum de cannelle… se qu'elle pouvait être bien là, tout contre lui… comment aurait elle put avoir froid…

Sirius lui murmura alors :

**Dis, sa veux dire que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?**

…

**Hum, qui ne dit mot consent ! je prend donc sa pour un oui ! à partir de maintenant tu es la petite amie officielle de Sirius Black !**

**Hum, j'en ai de la chance !**

**Tu trouves aussi ?**

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et repris :

**Dès demain au petit déjeuné, plus aucun garçon n'aura le droit de t'approcher à moins d'1m50 ! et pour ce pervers de Johanson, se serra 1km ! maintenant que je te tien je vais plus te lâcher croit moi ! et si se crétin ose ne serais ce que posait ses petits yeux vicieux sur ma petite amie je le…**

**chut… tu parle trop Black… embrasse moi au lieu de dire des bêtises…**

**tes désirs sont des ordres mon étoile…**

Et Sirius embrassa alors à nouveau le jeune fille en substitut de pyjama qui se présenté devant lui.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure, ils rentrèrent chacun dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Dortoir des garçons :

**Et debout la dedans !**

Grognements…

**Cornedrue réveille toi !**

**Putain Patmol, il est 5heure de mat ! **

**Ouais je sais mais je sors avec Sarah !**

**Mais oui c'est sa ! allez rendors toi vieux c'était qu'un rêve.**

**Mais non pas du tout ! je sors avec Sarah et même qu'elle m'aime !**

**Ouais, ouais**

**Tu verra bien demain Sir Grincheux !**

**Hum**

Grognements

Ronflements

Sirius se déshabilla, mis le pantalon de son pyjama (pantalon bleu nuit) et se mis dans son lit.

_§waouh ! Je sors avec Sarah Storm !j'arrive pas à y croire ! Je sors avec Sarah Storm !§_

Et il s'endormis en pensant à sa belle étoile et au lendemain, au lendemain lorsque tout le monde saurait qu'il sortait avec elle. Il fit des rêves magnifiques, des rêves où Sarah était présent, des rêves où il n'y avait qu'elle d'ailleurs !

Dortoir des filles :

**Alors, sa en a pris du temps ! tu étais où ?**

**J'étais juste en bas avec Sirius…**

**Ah ! Sirius hein…**

**Oui Sirius !**

**Et alors…**

**Lily chérie tu es beaucoup trop curieuse…**

**Oui et alors ?**

**Et alors sa y est ! je sors avec lui !**

**C'est vrai ?**

**Vrai !**

**Waouh !**

**Et ouais ! tu peux pas savoir se que je suis contente !**

**Oh si je sais ! allez dors Mme Black on en reparlera demain !**

**Et ! **

**Pas de « et » qui tienne ! dors.**

**Bonne nuit Lily jolie… **

**Bonne nuit Mme Black !**

**Arrête avec sa ! ce n'est pas drôle !**

**Mais si !**

Sarah et Lily s'endormirent aussitôt. Les rêves de Sarah furent peuplés de Sirius et même à son plus grand étonnement de petits Sirius juniors !


	10. lendemain

**coucou c'est moi! alors ce chapitre est un peu voir vraiment trés court, mais enfin bon! peut être que j'en mettrais un autre aujourd'hui! sa dépendra si vous le voulez ou non! lol**

**un grand merci à tchingtchong et à cerisevanille pour leurs trés gentilles reviews! elles m'ont fait trés plaisir! et j'espère que vous m'en laisserais d'autres! lol**

**voilà! place au chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

****

****

****

**_10. lendemain_**

Lendemain du bal de Noël. Salle commune des Griffondors.

James, Peter et Remus sont tout seul. Normal il est 7h30 du matin. La porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvre. C'est Lily qui descend.

James sa précipite vers elle.

**Bonjour petite fleur…**

**Bonjour…**

James prend Lily dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec amour.

**T'as bien dormi ?**

**Très bien sauf que Sirius nous a réveillé à 5heure mais sinon j'ai rêvé de toi alors oui j'ai très bien dormi. Et toi ?**

**Comme un bébé…**

James entraîna Lily sur le fauteuil dans lequel il été assis quelques secondes plus tôt s'assis et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

**Bonjour les garçons !** Fit Lily à l'intention de Remus et Peter

**Bonjour Lily,** lui répondit Remus sur un ton chaleureux

**Bjour,** fit seulement Peter

**ça fait plaisir de vous voir ENFIN ensemble tout les deux,** continua Remus,** avec un peu de change James arrêtera de nous parler seulement de toi à longueur de journée Lily…**

**alors là tu rêve Lunard !**

Et ils se mirent tous à rire.

**Dites les garçons, il est où Sirius ? **

**Il dort encore. pourquoi ta envie de le voir ?**

**Ben oui**

**Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?**

**Et Potter sois pas jaloux j'ai juste un truc à lui demander ! comment sa ce fait qu'il dort encore ? d'habitude vous êtes toujours tous les quatre…**

**Ouais mais figure toi Lily jolie, que cette nuit Sirius à rêvé qu'il sortait avec Sarah, il a du trop boire au bal encore, et monsieur a décidé de nous faire partager son « bonheur » à 5heures du matin.**

**Ouais et le pire c'est qu'il nous a affirmé pendant une bonne heure que c'était pas un rêve, **poursuivi Remus

Lily retenait son fou rire. D'ailleurs à force de le retenir elle avait du se casser une ou deux côtes…

**C'était pas un rêve je vous dit !**

C'était Sirius qui venait de se lever. Il été torse nu, seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama bleu nuit. Il avait les cheveux en bataille se qui n'enlevé rien à son charme, bien au contraire.

**Arrête Patmol ! Tu te fais du mal mon frère ! Tu sais très bien que Sarah Storm ne sortirait pas avec toi-même si vous étiez les deux derniers êtres humains sur cette planète et qu'il faille préserver l'espèce !**

**Non mais c'est pas vrai sa ! pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas !**

Devant la mine déconfite de Sirius, Lily ne put retenir plus longtemps son fou rire.

**Lily ! Lily s'il te plait, au lieu de rire dit au idiots ici présent que je sort belle et bien avec Sarah !**

Mais Lily ne pouvait rien dire tellement elle riait.

C'est alors que la porte du dortoir des filles calque et qu'une fois se fit entendre tout en haut de l'escalier.

**C'est quoi tout ce bruit !** Hurlais Sarah en descendant les escaliers, l'air franchement de très mauvaise humeur,** y'en à qui aimerais bien dormir !**

Lorsqu'elle vit les maraudeurs et Lily elle dit :

**Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise que se soit vous la cause de tout se bouquant ! j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour m'avoir tirer d'un très beau rêve sinon je peut vous jurer que sa va chier !**

Sirius s'approcha alors d'elle, entoura sa taille avec ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

**Bonjour mon étoile… c'était quoi ton si beau rêve ?**

**Salut beau brun… c'était sa mon si beau rêve…** dit Sarah en l'embrassant de nouveau…

Sirius se retourna alors vers les trois autres maraudeurs qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard et une Lily dont le fou rire avait redoublé d'intensité et qui était à présent au bord de l'asphyxie.

**Vous voyez que je n'avais pas rêvé !**

Devant le regard interrogateur de Sarah, Sirius l'embrassa de nouveau et lui dit :

**T'en fait pas mon étoile je t'expliquerais…**

Sarah lui sourit et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils prés du feu, Sarah dans les bras de Sirius.

A 8h30, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuné et une fois qu'ils furent habillés, ils descendirent à la grande salle, Sarah et Sirius se tenant par la main tout comme Lily et James.

Lorsque les élèves virent entrer Lily Evans et James Potter dans la main cela n'étonna personne car tout le monde se douté qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Mais lorsque se fut au tour de Sarah Storm et Sirius Black d'entrer main dans la main, tout le monde se tu. Sarah très mal à l'aise, alla s'asseoir en face de Lily suivie de prés par Sirius qui lui ne se fit pas prier pour se faire remarquer.

Il était à présent debout sur le banc d la table des Griffondors et hurlais :

**S'il vous plait cher élèves ! ceci est une annonce officielle !**

**Black descend d'ici et tais toi TOUT DE SUITE !**

**Attend Sarah chérie j'ai pas fini ! je disais donc, ceci est une annonce officielle ! à partir d'aujourd'hui, la jolie, non très jolie, brune que vous pouvez voir en train d'essayer de me faire tomber voir même de me tuer, est ma petite amie ! alors je vous préviens messieurs ! le premier qui s'en approche de trop prés, il aura à faire à Sirius Black ! sur ce, bon appétit !**

En disant cela il avait lancé un regard assassin à Johanson. Il s'assit et embrassa Sarah dont la fureur se dissipa sous ce doux baiser.

Dumbledore se leva alors et dit :

**Je crois bien que monsieur Black à tout dit, alors bon appétit !**

Et le petit déjeuné apparut.


	11. première pleine lune et premier mensonge

**voila un onzième chapitre plus long que le précédent! je suis sure que vous allez me détester de l'arréter comme je l'ai fait! mais si je suis encouragée, je mettrait certainement la suite dans l'aprés midi! voilà**

**un grand merci à Samara83, tchingtchong, cerisevanille et Lilli-Puce pour leur trés trés gentilles reviews!**

**j'espère que ma fic continura à vous plaire!**

**maintenant plac au chapitre! **

**bonne lecture,**

**bisous lillyjade**

****

****

****

****

****

**_11. Première plaine lune, premier mensonge_**

Depuis à peut prés un mois, tout allez pour le mieux. Lily et James filaient le parfait amour tandis que Sarah et Sirius n'avaient pas cessé de se battre malgré le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble. Mais comme le disait si bien Lily :

_«**Le jour où ils ne se battront plus, c'est qu'ils ne s'aimeront plus… »**_

Et elle avait parfaitement raison. Pour eux, se chamailler sans arrêt c'était comme se dire qu'ils s'aimer, ils ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester fâcher plus d'une heure.

Quant à Remus, il sortait avec la jolie Serdaigle qu'il avait emmené au bal, Erika Kyle, en 6ème année. Sarah et Lily l'aimaient beaucoup, elle était très gentille et elle avait beaucoup d'humour. Elle était assez petite, enivrons de la taille de Sarah c'est-à-dire pas tout à fait 1m60, avec de longs cheveux blond foncés et des yeux chocolat. (Oui je sais à 17ans, mm pas 1m60 c'est tt petit mais je voulais pas me sentir lésé avec mais 1m53 à 16ans alors j'ai fait Sarah petite ! lol).

Nous étions maintenant au début du mois de Janvier, le 5 pour être précis, et ce soir c'était la pleine lune. Les garçons ne voulaient pas mentir aux filles mais Remus n'était pas encore prêt à le leur dire.

**Vous devriez rester là ce soir les gars ! au moins jusqu'à ce que je me sente prêt à tout dire aux filles !**

**NON ! c'est hors de question tu entend Lunard !** répliqua Sirius,** on ne te laissera pas tout seul !**

**Si jamais elles s'aperçoivent que vous leur avez raconter des mensonges, vous allez passez un sale quart d'heure ! surtout toi Patmol !**

**Ouais je sais…**

Et oui Sirius savais. Et c'est bien ça qui le gênait !

_§je suis cuit si Sarah apprend que je lui ment ! Surtout qu'elle, les menteurs, elle les repère à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Même les meilleurs !je vais passer un sale moment !§_

**T'en fait pas, si Sarah se met en colère et qu'elle me passe un savon, se qui risque d'arriver, je saurais me faire pardonner !** dit Sirius avec un petit sourire on ne peut plus explicite

**Alors sa y est ? vous l'avez fait ?**

**Non pas encore ! je veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un obsédé et je te rappelle qu'au début, elle pensée que je voulais juste la mettre dans mon lit ! alors tu vois je veut pas aller trop vite !**

**Ouais je te comprends ! moi c'est pareil,** dit James

**Bon en tout cas,** repris Sirius,** on ne change rien à nos plans et on fait comme d'habitude, on…**

**Youhou Siri chéri !**

C'était Gentiane Connors (vous savez, celle qui c'est pris un direct du droit de la part de Sarah ds le chapitre5, jlui est trouvé un nom ! lol).

_§oh non c'est pas vrai !§_

**Oh salut Gentiane**, dit Sirius sans le moindre enthousiasme

**Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?**

**Bien, jusqu'à ce que tu arrive, **ajouta t il sans qu'elle ne l'entende

**Oh ! tu me manques tellement mon Siri chéri !**

**Je ne suis pas ton Siri chéri !**

**Oh mais je vois vraiment pas se que tu lui trouve à Storm ! elle est petite, elle à pas se qu'on appelle la taille de guêpe contrairement à moi et franchement elle est très… banale comme fille… alors que moi je suis…**

**Toi tu es vulgaire, pimbêche et siliconée alors qu'elle, elle est toute naturelle ! elle est belle, gentille, douce et je sais qu'elle est pas aussi « svelte » que toi mais moi j'aime pas les sacs d'os ! alors fiche moi la paix ! elle est parfaite comme elle est et moi je l'aime comme sa !**

**Oh ! c'est touchant ! mais…**

**CONNORS ! ELOIGNE TOI TOUT DE SUITE DE LUI !**

C'était Sarah qui venait de se lever. Elle se planta face à Gentiane entre elle et Sirius.

**A moins que tu ne veuille à nouveau savourer mon légendaire crocher du droit, je te conseil de ne plus t'approcher de MON copain !**

**Tu n'oserais pas…**

**Tu veux parier ?**

**Et en plus elle est violente ! je vois vraiment pas se que tu lui trouve !**

**Se que je lui trouve ? sa !**

Il se leva, attrapa Sarah par la taille et la plaça brusquement tout contre lui pour enfin l'embrasser avec fougue (et bavez pas les filles !Lol).

Gentiane était écoeurée.

**mais… mais… mais…**

Elle ne put rien dire parce que Sarah venait de la pousser par-dessus le fauteuil. Elle se releva, rouge de honte et hurla à Sarah :

**TU ME LE PAYERAS STORM ! **

Puis elle sorti de la tour des Griffondors rouge de honte sous les rires de tous les Griffondors et pendant que Sarah et Sirius s'embrassez encore avec passion.

Sirius rompit alors le baiser.

**T'es dure avec elle ma belle,** dit Sirius

**Elle l'a mérité ! elle te tourne beaucoup trop autour à mon goût !**

**Elle va vouloir se venger…**

**Je m'en fiche ! elle me fait pas peur cette blondasse !**

**Oh et bien dans ce cas… revient là qu'on reprenne où on en était…**

**Attend… je voulais savoir… sa te dirait qu'on passe la soirée tout les deux… rien que tout les deux…**

_§MERDE !Oh non pas se soir mon étoile ! Pas se soir ! Je fais quoi ?§_

**Euh… non désolé pas ce soir petite étoile… je peux pas…**

**Pourquoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a se soir ? **demanda Sarah méfiante

_§ Et voilà ! Je suis fait comme un rat ! Allez trouve une excuse ! Euh…§_

Sirius réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

_§je dois allez bosser à la bibliothèque ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! T'es né débile ou tu suis des cours pour le devenir Black ? Allez bosser ! Tu pense vraiment qu'elle va avalé sa !§_

**ben les gars et moi… on a… une retenue avec… Rusard ! oui c'est sa ! Rusard !**

**oh ! et ta retenue, elle est blonde ou elle est brune ? **demanda Sarah qui sentais qu'il lui mentais et que sa colère commençais à monter.

**Quoi ?**

**Ne me force pas à répéter Black !**

**Sarah je te jure que je ne vais as retrouver une fille ! j'ai une retenue ! tu me crois ?**

**Mouais… mais si tu me mens ! je te jure que tu vas souffrir !**

**Oui chef !** dit le beau maraudeur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le soir venu, après le dîner, Remus partit avec Mme Pomfresh pour aller vers le saule cogneur.

Sarah avait des soupesons sur la prétendu retenue des garçons et en fit part à Lily qui approuva le point de vue de son amie. Aussi elles décidèrent alors de leur en parler le lendemain.

Mais… tout bascula…

21heure. Salle commune des Griffondors.

Peter sorti le premier.

James le suivit de prés.

Puis bientôt Sirius.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sarah l'avait vu sortir, mais n'avait pas vu les deux autres.

_non mais il se fiche de moi ou quoi !_

Elle décida alors de le suivre.

Elle sortit derrière lui, sans faire de bruit. Il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Sarah était aussi silencieuse que Miss Teigne. Elle le suivit alors jusque dans le hall où il rejoignit Peter et James. Elle se senti alors très mal.

_bravo ! Tu vois qu'il ne ta pas mentit ! Qu'il ne va pas voir une autre fille ! Se que tu peut être ma fille c'est pas possible ! Tu fais quoi maintenant hein Storm ? Tu remontes te coucher et tu oubli ! Quoi que non attend voir ! Mais où ils vont ?..._

En effet, les trois maraudeurs venaient de quitter le château. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le saule cogneur.

_en tout cas, ils ne vont pas en retenue ! Mais ils sont fous ! Cet arbre va les tuer !_

C'est alors que la jeune fille vit Peter rapetisser puis disparaître.

Non ! Il n'avait pas disparut. En regardant mieux, elle vit qu'il s'était changé en rat ! il avança vers le saule cogneur et celui-ci s'immobilisa alors.

Elle vit James changer à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, à la place de l'attrapeur se dressait un superbe cerf aux bois gigantesques ! Et à la place de celui qu'elle aimait, se dressait un immense chien noir. Si elle avait été cette timbrée de prof de divination, elle aurait hurlait au Sinistros ! Patmol était imposant, puissant et magnifique !

_Waouh ! Des animagis… ils sont devenus des animagis ! Alors c'est sa le grand secret des maraudeurs !_

Non. Le grand secret des maraudeurs arrivait par le tunnel.

Sarah leur tourna alors le dos un instant pour se remettre de ses émotions quand soudain :

**SARAH !**

Elle reconnu la voix de Sirius. Mais pourquoi avait il hurlais ainsi ? Elle se retourna et son cœur s'arrêta instantanément de battre. Elle compris alors pourquoi Sirius avait hurlais quand elle vit qu'elle se trouvait face à face avec deux grand yeux jaunes qui la fixaient méchamment.

Elle ne repris ses esprits que lorsqu'elle vit cinq énormes griffes s'abattre sur elle.


	12. rendre des comptes et révéler son secret

**et voila le chapitre suivant, dans l'aprés midi comme promis! j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**merci encore à tous pour vos gentilles reviews! elles me font toutes trés plaisir! n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser d'autres! je suis tjs ravies! lol**

**voila, place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

****

****

****

**_12. rendre des comptes et révéler son secret…_**

**SARAH !**

Elle reconnu la voix de Sirius. Mais pourquoi avait il hurlais ainsi ? Elle se retourna et son cœur s'arrêta instantanément de battre. Elle compris alors pourquoi Sirius avait hurlais quand elle vit qu'elle se trouvait face à face avec deux grand yeux jaunes qui la fixaient méchamment.

Elle ne repris ses esprits que lorsqu'elle vit cinq énormes griffes s'abattre sur elle.

**Ha !**

Le loup garou venait de lui entailler le ventre très profondément. Elle avait très mal, extrêmement mal. Elle saignait. La bête allait se jeter sur Sarah qui été à présent à terre, quand l'énorme chien noir s'interposa et entrepris de ce battre avec le pauvre Lunard. Au bout de quelques secondes, le cerf entraîna Lunard dans la forêt interdite et Sirius repris sa forme humaine.

Il se précipita alors vers Sarah, mis un de ses bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos et la souleva pour l'emmener dans le repère des Maraudeurs, dans la forêt (pas là où sont allé James et Remus jvous rassure !Lol).

Elle saignait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas dire e moindre mot. Il été partagé entre la peur et la colère.

_§ Non mais c'est pas vrai sa ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ! C'est pas possible ! Oh merde Black c'est pas le moment tu l'engueulera quand tu l'auras soignée ! Elle va me faire devenir complètement fou cette fille !§_

Ce fut alors la peur qui prit le dessus chez le beau maraudeur.

**Sa va aller mon étoile, sa va aller ! je suis là… je vais te soigner…tu vas voir…**

Des larmes commencées à couler sur les joues de Sirius mais celui-ci s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le chemin qui menait à leur repère aussi long.

_§non mais c'est pas vrai ! il fini jamais se chemin !§_

Il vit alors l'arbre qui ouvrait le passage secret et en fut immédiatement soulagé.

Il allait pouvoir soigner Sarah qui s'était évanouie durant le trajet sous le coup de la douleur.

Il la déposa sur le sol délicatement sur le sol pour placer ses mains sur l'arbre en question et chuchota : _« je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… »_ et c'est alors que le passage s'ouvrit.

La terre à ses pieds se mis à bouger. Puis un bout de sol se souleva comme la trappe d'un vieux sous sol. Il repris Sarah dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers de terre qui venaient de ce former. Sirius mena Sarah dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur lit et partit chercher de quoi la soigner.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec du baume cicatrisant, des bandes et du désinfectant que les maraudeurs et lui avaient piquer à l'infirmerie lorsque Remus y était, pour pouvoir soigner d'éventuelles blessures faites par le lycanthrope et qu'ils ne pourraient expliquer.

Il se pencha alors sur Sarah, dégrafa son chemisier, devenant rouge pivoine au passage, et se mis à soigner les 5 profondes entailles qui la marquaient.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sarah ne savait pas où elle était.

_je suis dans un lit, donc dans une chambre…_

Elle essaya de se relever quand son ventre se mis à la lancer. Elle se rappela alors se qu'il s'était passé.

Elle réussi à se mettre debout, et elle pût alors voir la chambre. Elle était faiblement éclairée par un feu dans une petite cheminée.

Il y avait comme seuls meubles une armoire en chêne, 2 fauteuils et un grand lit à baldaquin en chêne également. La couleur dominante de la chambre était le bleu nuit. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie et fut surprise de se retrouver dans un petit salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus douillé. Quatre fauteuils à l'air très confortable, une cheminée, plus grande que celle de la chambre, où ronronnait un grand feu. Sur la porte chambre qu'elle venait de quitter était gravé « Patmol ». La porte de droite de celle ci portée l'inscription « Cornedrue », celle de gauche « Lunard » et sur la dernière porte « Quedver ».

_mais où je suis ? Attend, Patmol… Cornedrue… Lunard… Quedver… on dirait les surnom stupides que se sont donné les garçons… c'est confortable ici …on dirait un véritable appartement…_

Et comme pour répondre à sa question la voix de Sirius se fit entendre derrière elle :

**Tu es dans l'entre des Maraudeurs. C'est notre refuge, notre repère…**

Surprise, elle se retourna ver lui et lui fit un grand sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand elle vit la lueur de colère dans les yeux de son petit ami.

**Je peux savoir se que tu faisais dehors en pleine nuit ? **demanda Sirius d'une voix un peu trop calme au goûte de Sarah vu la lueur de rage dans ses yeux

**Je…heu…je…et toi tu faisait quoi dehors ? je croyais que tu étais en retenue avec Rusard !**

**Donc tu m'as suivi…**

_et merde ! Je suis coincée… réfléchi Sarah, réfléchi… trouve une excuse…_

- **Heu… je… non pas du tout…**

Mais devant les deux orages gris qui la fixée, elle ne put mentir plus longtemps.

**Oui, je te suivais mais…**

**Pourquoi ? pourquoi tu m'as suivit !**

**Tu demandes pourquoi !**

**OUI JE TE DEMANDE POURQUOI !**

**TU N'ETAIT PAS SENCAIS ETRE EN RETENU ! JE PEUX SAVOIR SE QUE _TOI_ TU FASAIT DEHORS !**

Tout les deux hurlaient à présent.

**COMMENT SA QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAISAIT DEHORS ! C'EST TOI QUI M'AS SUIVIT ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AS FAILLIT TE FAIRE TUER ! TU TE REND COMPTE DE LA PEUR QUE TU M'SA FAITE ! **

**Je t'ai fait si peur que sa ?**

**Mais bien sur que tu m'as fait peur ! j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué ! pourquoi tu m'as suivit Sarah…**

**Je… je croyait que… que … tu était allé voir une autre fille…**

**QUOI !**

**TU M'AS TRES BIEN ENTENDUE !**

Sarah sentit des larmes brûlantes couler le long de ses joues. A ce moment là encore, elle senti ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Voyant qu'elle allait tombée, Sirius se précipita pour la soulevée et la faire asseoir sur l'un des 4 fauteuils.

**Calme toi, sa va…**

Sa voix été redevenue beaucoup plus douce.

**Pourquoi as-tu cru que j'était aller voir ailleurs Sarah ?**

**Je… parce que… enfin… tu… avec toutes les autres… mais avec moi… tu … enfin avec moi… toujours pas… jamais, alors je…**

**Dit, tu pourrais me donner tout les mots de ta phrase,** peut être que…

**Tu as coucher avec toutes les autres et jamais avec moi, alors je…**

**Ecoute, **la coupa t il en lui prenant la main

Il la regarda droit dans ses beaux yeux de jade.

**Ecoute, **repris t il,** jamais je ne suis allé voir ailleurs, je te le promet, ça ne m'ai même pas passer par le tête ! Je t'aime mon étoile et j'attendrais que tu soit prête pour faire quoi que se soit ! Et je te jure, que je ne suis, ni n'irais jamais voir ailleurs ! JAMAIS ! tu me crois petite étoile ?**

**Oui, je te crois…**

Il se pencha alors sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, un long baiser, si doux…

Mais Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à se qu'il s'était passer avec a créature.

_mais je voudrais bien savoir se que c'était cette chose qui m'as attaquer !_

- **Sirius ?**

-** Oui ?**

- **c'étai quoi cette chose qui m'a attaquée ?**

_§merde ! Je l'ai pas vu venir celle là ! Je lui dit quoi moi ?aller trouve quelque chose… vite…vite…§_

**C'était moi…**

Sarah et Sirius se retournèrent.

C'était Remus qui venait de parler. Il était en piteux état. Plein de plaies, de griffures, de traces de morsures, de bleus…

Peter et James étaient avec lui et le soutenait pour qu'il puisse tenir debout.

**Quoi ? comment ça s'était toi ?**

**Je…je… suis… un…un …un… loup…loup garou…** souffla t il

Sarah ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était soufflée par la révélation de Remus.

**Oh mon dieu Sarah… je suis désoler… je suis un monstre…je… j'aurait put te tuer ! je suis désolé… je**

Sa voix se brisa au même moment que le cœur de Sarah. Remus tomba à terre, épuisé, malheureux.

Sarah avança alors prudemment vers lui, s'agenouilla et le pris tendrement dans ses bras.

**Non… tu n'es pas un monstre Remus…**

**Mais…**

**Pas de mais… je t'interdis de dire que tu es un monstre… si je ne vous avez pas suivit, si je n'avez pas était aussi jalouse, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! tout est de MA faute !**

**Mais**

**Stop ! sa suffit j'ai dit ! tu n'es pas un monstre et la seule personne responsable de mon lamentable état ce n'est que moi ! et personne d'autre ! compris ?**

**Compris.**

**Bien**

**Sarah ?**

**Oui ?**

… **merci…**

Elle lui fit un superbe sourire et se retourna vers les autres.

**Bon maintenant, vous allez me dire pourquoi et surtout comment vous avez fait pour vous changer en cerf, en chien et en rat !**

_§oh merde ! Elle a vu ça aussi !alors là on est cuits ! JE suis cuit ! Elle va me désintégrer !§_

**Heu…et…ben…heu…** bredouilla Peter

**Et ben rien du tout ! tu as rêvé ma douce ! nous transformer en animaux ! tu as dû te cogner la tête !**

**ET ! JE SAIS SE QUE J'AI VU BLACK ! JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE !**

**PAS BESOIN DE HURLER ! ON A COMPRIS !**

**ALORS JE VEUX UNE EXPLICATION !**

**Ouais, chasser le naturel il revient au galop ! ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas battus ces deux là !** dit James

**QUOI ! **hurlèrent Sarah et Sirius d'une même voix

**Et ho !** j'ai rien dit moi !

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence_

**J'attends…**

_Silence_

**Je crois qu'on devrait lui dire les gars, **dit enfin Remus

Les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

**OK**

**OK**

**OK**

Et le GRAND secret des maraudeurs devint aussi celui de Sarah cette nuit là. Tout lui fut expliqué, des transformations à la carte de maraudeurs en passant par la cape d'invisibilité.

**Waouh ! et moi qui vous est toujours pris pour des égoïstes… en fait, vous avez fait tout cela pour votre ami…**

**Ouais**

**Je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fait sans eux Sarah !**

**Je comprends…**

Devant le regard des garçons Sarah ajouta :

**Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien… à personne…**

**Merci**

Un petit sourire de Sarah et Remus parti dans sa chambre pour se reposer et reprendre des forces, James et Peter dans la leur et Sarah dans celle de Sirius avec ce dernier.

Cette nuit là, ou du moins se qu'il en restait, elle la passa blottit dans les bras de son amoureux, bercée par toutes les jolies paroles qu'il lui disait.

_§si tu savais se que j'ai eu peur de te perdre mon étoile…si seulement tu savais…§_


	13. nouvelle venue et nouveaux décés

**et revoila un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira! il se passe un peut plus de choses! et il y a une nouvelle venue!**

**voila! encore merci à Samara83, cerisevanille et tchingtchong pour les reviews! elle me font tjs trés trés plaisir! on m'a aussi demandé de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais ceux là sont déjà écrits jusqu'au chapitre 21. mais ils deviennent légérement plus long au fur et à mesure! et pour les prochains qui ne sont pas encore édris je promet de les faire plus long!**

**voilà! place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

**_13. Nouvelle venue et nouveaux décès…_**

10 février. 8h30. Table des Griffondors, grande salle, Poudlard.

Lily, James, Sarah, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Erika Kyle, la petite amie de Remus prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

**Salut les jeunes !**

**Sault Frank !** répondit tout le petit monde d'une même voix

**Assied toi vas y,** dit Lily

Frank Londubat était un ami des maraudeurs. Grand, châtain foncé, les yeux noisette et une carrure d'athlète. Frank était en 7ème année à Griffondor lui aussi et gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

**Hey James, c'est quand le prochain entraînement ?**

**C'est demain ! 18h sur le terrain ! et tache d'y être il faut qu'on batte les Serpentards ! il manque plus qu'eux et on gagne la coupe !**

**Ouais t'en fait pas ! on va les écraser !**

C'est à ce moment là qu le courrier arriva.

James, Lily, Remus et Peter reçurent l'habituelle lettre de leurs familles, Sarah la Gazette à laquelle elle était abonnée et Sirius qui d'habitude ne recevait pas de courrier, reçu une lettre.

**Hey Patmol ! mes parents t'embrassent !** lança James qui venait de lire sa lettre

**Hum…** gémis Sirius

Il était trop intrigué par cette lettre qui portait le sceau de la famille Black.

_§pourquoi est ce que cette folle m'écris ? Elle m'a sûrement intenté un procès ! Ça m'étonnerait pas tien ! En tout cas c'est sûrement pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles ! Ça fait 2 ans qu'elle n'en réclame pas ! Qu'elle plaie !§_

Alors qu'il s'apprêté à l'ouvrir la voix du directeur se fit entendre :

**Cher élèves, avant que vous ne commenciez à remplir vos estomacs, je tien à vous présenter une nouvelle élève dans notre belle école ! Alice Scott ! elle entrera directement en 7ème année à Griffondor ! je vous pris donc, chers élèves de lui faire un accueil plus que chaleureux ! sur ce, bon appétit !**

La dite Alice Scott se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors où Sarah et Lily lui faisaient signe de s'asseoir avec leur petit groupe, ce qu'elle fit le sourie aux lèvres.

Alice était assez grande, les cheveux châtain clair qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, la taille fine, les yeux bleus et un air angélique lorsqu'elle souriait. Air qui n'échappa nullement à Frank, comme tout le reste chez Alice… il était complètement subjuguais par la nouvelle. Il ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux d'elle et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il souriait bêtement.

Se fut Sarah qui prit la parole :

**Salut ! Moi c'est Sarah Storm ! Et puisque personne ne se décide à parler, c'est moi qui vais faire les présentations !**

**Ouais sa te donne surtout un bon prétexte pour parler ENCORE et ENCORE !**

**Je t'emmerde Potter !** répliqua t elle avec un petit sourire

**Lily ! elle m'embête ! elle est méchante avec moi !** se plein se dernier à sa petite amie avec un air de chien battu

**Oh ! pauvre chou !** lui répondit celle-ci,** tu sais mon chéri, la moue du chien battu tu ne la fais pas aussi bien que Sirius, sa marche donc beaucoup moins bien…**

**Hum, hum !... c'est bon, je peux y aller ? vous avez fini ?**

**Oui, oui vas y Sarah ! vas y !**

**Je te disait donc,** poursuit elle en se tournant vers Alice,** moi c'est Sarah Storm et voici Lily Evans, c'est avec nous que tu vas partager ton dortoir ! bon y a aussi Sandra Price mais bon, elle tu la verra plus tard ! maintenant les garçons : le binoclard là**

**Hey ! **fit Lily

**c'est James Potter,** poursuit elle sans tenir compte de la coupure de Lily,** accessoirement le petit ami de Lily, le fatigué, non je plaisante Loulou, c'est Remus Lupin, celui qui mange c'est Peter Pettegrew, le beau brun c'est Sirius Black, mon petit ami. Plus pour très longtemps si il arrête pas de reluquer cette greluche !** ajouta t elle en lui tapant sur la tête !

**aïe ! désoler mon étoile j'était trop occuper à penser à toi !**

**ouais, ouais c'est sa bien sur ! **

La petite dispute du jeune couple fit rire Alice. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Frank qui la contemplée toujours. Il la trouve encore plus belle.

**Lui là, celui qui te dévore des yeux,** Sarah chuchota la 2ème partie de la phrase pour que seule Alice l'entende puis repris à voix haute,** c'est Frank Londubat, il est célibataire,** chuchota t elle a nouveau ce qui fit rougir Alice !** et enfin la petite blonde, c'est Erika Kyle la petite amie de Loulou, euh pardon de Remus.**

**Ravi de vous connaître tous !** lança Alice en souriant

**Oh mais le plaisir est pour nous !** répondirent ils tous à l'unisson se qui la fit encore plus rire !

Puis ce fut Remus qui prit la parole :

**Lily et moi sommes les deux préfets de Griffondor et les deux préfets en chef de Poudlard. Donc, si tu as le moindre problème, tu t'adresses à nous !**

**Où a Frank !** lança Sirius tout bas, mais pas assez bas pour ne pas être entendu par tout le monde.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude et un «La ferme Black ! » de la part de Frank.

**Je suis martyrisé !** se plein l'animagis

**Oh mon pauvre chéri !** fit Sarah

Et en se retournant vers Alice :

**C'est notre souffre douleur !**

Tout le monde se mis à rire sauf Sirius qui bouda jusqu'à ce que sa belle lui fasse le bisou qu'il s'était mis à réclamer.

Ils se mirent alors à manger. Sarah lisait la Gazette et Sirius la lettre lorsque la voix de Sarah retentit :

**Oh mon dieu !**

**Quech quich pach… ?** demande James la bouche pleine, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Lily.

**C'est ce Lord Machin là…** **comment il se fait appeler déjà ? oh sa m'énerve ! enfin bref…, il à encore tuer des gens, des sorciers, les Scott… oh seigneur Alice se sont tes…**

**Mes parents oui… c'était mes parent…** fit Alice d'une voix éteinte

**Oh je suis désoler… je… enfin…**

**Non, non c'est rien, tu pouvais pas savoir…continu… le mangemort responsable de l'attaque à été tué dans la bataille c'est en quelque sorte un soulagement… est ce qu'ils disent qui c'était ?**

**Euh…**Sarah était abasourdie par le ton dégager d'Alice,** euh… non ils ne disent pas de qui il s'agit…**

C'est alors qu'un bruit de casse se fit entendre et tous virent qu'il s'agissait de Sirius qui venait de lâcher son verre. Il était en train de lire sa lettre et il était à présent blanc comme neige. Il se leva et sortit de la salle en courant, la lettre toujours à la main.

James se leva pour le rattraper mais Sarah fut plus rapide que lui et Lily le fit rasseoir.

**Laisse la faire…**

Sarah était sorti en courant pour le rattraper mais il avait déjà disparut.

**Sirius ? Sirius !**

Elle sortit alors dans le par cet le trouva adossé au saule pleureur prés du lac. Elle s'agenouilla prés de lui.

**Sirius ?** appela t elle

…

**Sirius ? qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**

…

**Sirius je t'en prix dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi…**

Alors il lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait toujours dans la main. L'écriture était féminine et penchée. La lettre en elle-même était assez courte.

_Sirius,_

_En voulant défendre ses convictions, ton frère Regulus est mort en héros ! _

_Lui au moins à su faire quelque chose de sa vie, aussi courte est elle était_

_Contrairement à toi._

_Je t'écris par convenance, car sache que tu n'es plus mon fils,_

_Pour t'annoncer que son enterrement aurait lieux le 15 février._

_Libre à toi de venir ou non mais sache que nous n'avons_

_Nullement envi de supporter ta présence de traître à ton sang ou même encore de te voir !_

_Circée Black_

Jamais Sarah n'avait lu une lettre pareille, aussi sèche, aussi froide !

_comment une mère peut elle s'adresser au seul fils qui lui reste ! Surtout pour lui annoncer la mort de son frère !_

- **C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?**

-** le mangemort dans le journal, celui responsable de la mort de la famille d'Alice, c'était mon frère Regulus…**

-** Quoi ? Mais… comment ?...**

- **c'est sa qu'il à fait de bien dans sa vie ! C'est en faisant sa qu'il est « mort en héros » ! Tu parles !**

_oh mon dieu qu'elle horreur ! Et sa mère qui parle de héros !_

- **Je les hais… tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je les méprises au plus haut point ! Non ! C'est même plus du mépris, c'est du dégoût ! Ils me répugnent !**

Sa voix se brisa. Sarah vit avec le plus grand étonnement des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes silencieuses. Il pleurait, en silence…

Elle le pris dans sais bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**Vas y pleure… sa va te faire du bien… ne te retient surtout pas… lâche la pression… ouvre les vannes allez…**

**Non**

**Si, vas y crois moi sa va te faire du bien…**

**Non**

**Allez pleur je te dit ! n'est surtout pas honte de pleurait parce que je suis là ! je ne t'aimerais pas moins parce que je t'aurais vu pleurer !**

C'était comme si les derniers mots de Sarah l'avaient libéré. Il la serra fort contre lui et se mis à pleurer une bonne demi heure.

_mon pauvre amour… même si il dit qu'il les déteste sa lui fait quand même quelque chose. I doit être malheureux de ne pas être aimé de sa famille… je n'est jamais vu une mère traiter son fils de cette manière…on a l'impression de prendre un coup de pied au cul à chaque phrase de cette lettre…_

Il n'avait pas la tête à aller en cours et elle ne voulait surtout pas le laisser seul.

Ils passèrent alors la matinée dans le parc, Sarah assise entre les jambes de Sirius, dos contre son torse. Lui, il avait placé sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, respirant la douce odeur de framboise de ses cheveux et de son cou. Sarah rompit le silence au bout d'une heure.

**Tu vas y aller ?**

**Où sa ?**

**L'enterrement…**

…

**Sirius ?**

**Tu as bien lu, ils ne veulent pas de moi…**

**Mais…**

**Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Mon frère était un mangemort au service de cet allumé de service qui prend un plaisir mal saint à torturer et à tuer les moldus et les enfants des moldus… il a ce qu'il mérite !**

**Non… ne dis pas ça… c'était quand même ton frère…**

**Non plus depuis que je suis partit il y a bientôt 3ans…**

…

**Sarah ?**

**Hum…**

**Tu vas pas me laisser hein ?**

**Non ! bien sur que non ! pourquoi ?**

**Tu m'as vu pleurer !**

**Et alors…**

**J'ai besoin de toi…**

**Je sais, je sais…**

**Ma famille ne m'a jamais aimer… j'ai besoin qu'on m'aime…**

**Moi je t'aime…**

**Tien ! c'est la première fois !**

**Quoi ?**

**Que tu me dit « je t'aime »…**

**Mais non !**

**Mais si, d'habitude tu me dis moi aussi ou des trucs dans ce style…**

**Je t'aime !**

**Je sais…**

Silence…

Sarah repris alors la parole :

**Samedi, c'est la St Valentin...**

**Je sais…**

**J'ai une surprise pour toi…**

**Ha oui ? qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**Tu le saura samedi, si je te le dis maintenant se sera plus une surprise…**

**Hum… c'est pas juste !**

Sirius pencha alors sur elle de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le dos dans l'herbe et se mis à l'embrasser doucement. Puis au bout d'une ou deux heures, ils ne savaient pas, ils se levèrent pour aller déjeuner avec les autres.

**Alors, sa va mieux ?** demanda James

**Ouais sa va…**

**Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

**Mon frère Regulus est mort…**

…

**C'était lui le mangemort… je suis désolé Alice… je**

**Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tué ! James m'a expliqué que tu avait renier toute ta famille… si ton frère n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, sa veut pas dire que toi aussi tu es mauvais… tu n'as pas à t'excuser…**

**Merci…**

Elle lui fit un sourire et ils partirent tous déjeuner… Sirius avait le cœur léger, James et Lily se chamaillaient, Remus était désespérer pas les deux derniers, Peter, lui mangeait déjà, Frank avait enfin réussi à parlé à Alice et Sarah, elle, appréhendé la St Valentin…

_**note de moi: alors voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que meurt le frère de Sirius, mais il a fallu que je change un peu l'histoire pour mon propre besoin! en espérent que vous ma pardonnerez! lol**_

**_merci d'avances! n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review! elle me font tellement plaisir! lol_**

**_bisous lillyjade_**


	14. St Valentin

**coucou c'est moi! et bien voila le chapitre de la St Valentin! pas tout a fait comme vous auriez pu l'imaginer!lol certain vont surement me détester mais je prend le risque! et puis c'est tjs pareil, si vous m'encouragez, je mettrais surement la suite ds l'aprés midi!**

**voilà! encore et tjs un grand merci à tchingtchong et à cerisevanille pour leur trés gentilles reviews! elles m'ont fait trés plaisir!**

**maintenant place au chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_14. St Valentin_**

14 Février. 4h30 du matin, salle commune des Serpentards, au fond des cachots, Poudlard. Une belle jeune fille brune et un garçon aux cheveux gras de 7ème année étaient absorbés par leur conversation.

- **Alors ? Elle sera prête quand ?** demanda la jeune fille

- **Encore quelques heures. **Répondit le garçon aux cheveux gras

- **Ecoute moi bien Severus, il faut qu'elle soit prête pour le petit déjeuner !**

- **Du calme Bellatrix ! Et parle un peu moins fort ! Elle sera prête. Dans 2 heures au plus tard !**

- **Très bien. J'espère pour toi que tu l'as réussie !**

- **Black ! Je ne te permets pas de mettre en doute mon talent !** S'énerva le dit Severus.

- **Je ne remets rien du tout en doute, je te donne juste un conseil. **(Un temps)** c'est quoi les effets déjà ?**

- **Vertiges, mots de tête et pour finir coma profond. Et le tout au bout d'une dizaine de secondes seulement !**

- **Parfait ! Et l'effet ? Enfin le coma ? Combien de temps ?**

- **Si on met la bonne dose, 15 jours.**

- **Et si jamais ce n'est pas la bonne dose ? Si elle est trop forte ?**

-** Si elle est trop forte il y a de grande chance pour ne jamais en réchapper.**

- **Parfait ! Et l'infirmière…**

- **Ne pourra pas le soigner puisque cette potion est de mon invention et qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai l'antidote.**

- **Excellent ! Non seulement mon cher cousin n'assurera pas avec sa belle aujourd'hui mais en plus on va gagner la coupe de Quidditch dans 10 jours et pour couronner le tout, il va souffrir…**

-** Et aucun risque de ce faire prendre…**

- **Severus, on ta déjà dit que tu étais un géni ?**

Severus lui fit un sourire diabolique (vous savez comme celui du Joker dans Batman…).

**Bella mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? Il n'est même pas 5 heures !** dit une fille blonde à l'air pincé et supérieur qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte du dortoir des filles de 7ème année.

**J'arrive Narcissa, j'arrive. Juste un petit détail à régler avec Severus…**

La porte se referma alors que Narcissa retournait se coucher.

**Très bien Severus, **repris Bellatrix,** donc, à 9heures, tout sera prêt ?**

**Tout sera prêt !**

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Bellatrix partit se recoucher alors que Severus lui, repartit finir SA potion.

Les 15 jours à venir promettaient d'être particulièrement intéressants.

14 Février. 8h30, salle commune des Griffondors, 8ème étage, Poudlard.

Frank, Sirius, James et Remus étaient assis dans les fauteuils prés du feu.

Peter et les filles eux, dormaient encore.

**Alors Frank ? sa avance avec la nouvelle ?** demanda Sirius

**Elle s'appelle Alice ! **rétorqua le concerné

**Ouais c'est pareil.** **En tout cas elle est mignonne !**

**Eh ! salut Sarah !** lança Frank en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius

Le beau maraudeur devint alors tout blanc et priait intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendue sa précédente remarque. Il se retourna alors, les yeux fermés, histoire de faire un peu durer le suspense. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit personne et se retourna vers les trois autres qui était littéralement au bord de l'agonie à force de rire.

**Traître ! non mais t'es pas un peu dingue de me faire des peurs pareilles ! **s'emportait Sirius

**non ! c'é… c'était… trop… trop… trop drôle… tu… t'aurais vu… vu ta tête…** articula Frank entre un éclat de rire et une tentative de respiration

**arrêtez de rire comme des idiots, c'était pas drôle !**

**qu'est ce qui n'était pas drôle ? **demanda la voix de Lily qui venait de descendre de son dortoir.

Dès qu'il la vue, James cessa aussitôt de rire et se précipita vers elle.

**Joyeuse St Valentin ma fleur !**

Il l'embrassa, elle rougit.

**Merci beaucoup… à toi aussi**

**Dites les amoureux…, **dit Frank, **on ne voudrait pas vous déranger mais, Lily où est…**

**Alice ? elle arrive. Elle nous a dit que tu l'avais invité à Pré au Lard ?**

**Euh… oui… oui c'est vrai…**

En disant ça, il était devenu tout rouge et les autre garçons s'étaient mis à ricaner.

**En tout cas, elle est ravie et elle arrive. Mais ni elle ni moi ne sommes arrivées à réveiller Sarah !** repris Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius qui cessa de ricaner instantanément.

Alors que Sirius s'apprêté à parler, la porte du dortoir des filles claqua et Alice apparue.

**Salut tout le monde…** lança t elle avec un sourire radieux

**Salut Alice** (tous en cœur !)

Frank qui était de plus en plus rouge sous les ricanements de Sirius et James qui avaient repris de plus belle s'approcha lentement et pas très sûrement d'Alice.

**Euh… salut Alice…**

**Bonjour…**

**Dit…euh…sa…euh…sa tient toujours pour euh… pour aujourd'hui ?**

**Bien sur… **

**Super… euh…**

**Hum, hum… désoler d'interrompre votre euh… comment dire… passionnant dialogue… mais, Alice, Sarah dors encore ?**

**Oui Sirius, Sarah dort encore ! comme un bébé ! impossible de la réveiller…**

**Parfait !**

Sous les regards amusés de tout le monde et celui noir que lui lançait Frank, Sirius se précipita vers son dortoir et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec son balai, un écrin blanc et un lys tout aussi blanc et il vola jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des filles.

A peine eut il poussé la porte qu'il fut assaillit par Sandra Price.

- **Oh ! Salut Sirichéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Tua sais, aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin et je…**

- **Oui je sais que c'est la St Valentin mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec toi… **

-**Oh… tu viens voir Sarah ? C'est son lit là…** dit t elle en montrant le seul lit avec une bosse de tout le dortoir.

- **Merci…**

- **de rien… **

Et elle sortit du dortoir non sans être un peu dessus que tous ces cadeaux ne soient pas pour elle.

Le maraudeur se dirigea alors vers le lit de sa belle qui dormait encore à point fermer.

_§ Et après c'est moi qu'elle traite de paresseux… Ah ! Les filles !§_

Il se mis à genoux pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

**Sarah… **souffla t il

Grognement.

**Sarah, réveille toi…**

**Oh non maman encore cinq minutes…**

**Sarah… je suis pas ta mère moi ! allez lève toi mon étoile…**

Il parsemait son visage de petits baisers pour tenter de la réveiller mais en vain.

**Hum…**

**Allez marmotte ! tout le monde nous attend pour aller déjeuner ?**

Elle consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

**Pas faim…**

**Tu m'étonnes…**

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

**Joyeuse St Valentin ma petite étoile…**

Il lui tendit le lys blanc et l'écrin.

**C'est pour moi ?**

**Non, c'est pour James mais je me suis dit que ton avis serais bon pour savoir si mon petit cerf d'amour allait aimer… mais bien sur que c'est pour toi !**

**Pff… merci… c'est ma fleur préférée !**

**Je sais**

**Comment ? je ne te l'ai jamais dit !**

**J'ai mes sources. Mais c'est top secret !**

**Lily ?**

**Oui.**

**Juda !**

**Jus de quoi ?**

Sarah éclata de rire.

**Non rien… je t'expliquerais un autre jour.**

**Mouais… allez vas y ouvre…**

Sarah pris l'écrin qu'il lui tendais et l'ouvrit :

**Waouh… **fut tout ce qu'elle put dire

**Il te plait ?**

**Oui… il… il est… magnifique**

**T'es sure ? on peut le changer si tu v…**

Elle le coupa d'un baiser.

**Je prends ça pour un oui !**

**Met le moi s'il te plait.**

Sirius pris alors le collier dans l'écrin et le passa autour de cou de Sarah.

**Parfait…** souffla t il, **il est parfait pour toi…**

Sarah se leva et se plaça devant le grand miroir. Sirius avait raison. Il était parfait sur elle. Le collier était très simple mais si beau. Une fine chaîne en or blanc où pendait une petite étoile en diamants. Simple mais parfait.

**Merci…** dit elle encore sous le choc d'un si beau cadeau

**Dit… euh… je ne voudrais pas réclamer… mais tu n'avais pas parlé d'une… surprise pour moi ?**

**Une surprise ?**

**Oui**

**Hum… non j'en ai pas le souvenir…**

Sirius pris un faux air outré.

**Mais non je plaisante play boy ! Elle est pas pour tout de suite ta surprise. Tu devras être sage jusqu'à ce soir…**

**Mais euh… c'est pas juste…**

**Pas de mais !**

**Oui madame ! allez habille toi vite parce que sinon ils vont finir par mourir de faim en bas et Frank va me tuer parce que je lui retarde son rendez vous avec Alice !**

Sarah vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu y entrer Sirius lui demanda :

**Tu trouves vraiment que je suis un play boy ?**

(Vous remarquez un Sirius toujours nature peinture…)

A cette remarque Sarah ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et fit le plus vite qu'elle put. Au bout d'une bonne heure (ben ouais c'est une fille ! moi c'est le temps minimum qu'il me faut le matin rien que pour me réveiller !) ils étaient tous à la grande salle.

Table des Serpentards.

**Alors Severus ? prêt ?**

**Tout est prêt Bella… il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de la lui faire avaler.**

**Pour ça je m'en charge ! **dit une voix que Severus ne connaissait pas.

Bellatrix reprit :

**Severus, je te présente Gentiane Connors.**

**Mais… c'est une Griffondor ! je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça…**

**Je le ferais parce que je lui ai juré que je me vengerais… et la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid non ?**

**Tu sais Connors, **repris Bellatrix, **je ne vois pas bien se que tu fait chez ces timbrés en rouge. Le vert t'irais beaucoup mieux au tint ! **

**Bon qu'est ce que je dois faire ?** repris Gentiane en se tournant vers Rogue et en ignorant la remarque de Bellatrix.

**Tu prends cette fiole et tu en verses tout son contenu dans le verre de Black.**

**C'est tout ?**

**C'est tout.**

Elle prit la fiole que Severus lui tendais et se tourna vers la table de sa maison. Elle s'avança vers le groupe des maraudeurs après avoir rassemblé tout son courage. Elle prit une grande expiration.

**Salut !**

Tout le groupe se retourna et tous furent surpris de voir qui venait de les saluer.

**Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **demanda Sarah le plus froidement possible.

**Ecoute St…** **Sarah, je tenais** **vraiment à m'excuser de mon horrible comportement de l'autre jour. Au près de toi et de toi aussi Sirius bien entendu.**

Elle s'était plaçait derrière le couple.

**Non mais tu cro… **commença Sarah

**On accepte tes excuses gentiane, **termina Sirius

**Oh ! merci c'est très gentil à vous… vraiment !**

Gentiane se pencha alors en avant, sur la table. Elle tendit la main droite vers un morceau de pain, tandis que de sa main gauche elle versait le contenu de la fiole dans le verre déjà plein de jus de citrouille.

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne journée à vous tous et encore merci…**

Et elle partit sans attendre.

**Non mais t'es dingue d'avoir accepter ses pseudos excuses ! Je suis sure qu'elle n'était pas sincère. Elle prépare un sale coup ! J'en suis certaine !** s'énerva Sarah

**Du calme petite étoile !** **si je lui ai dit que j'acceptait c'est pour qu'elle nous fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute !**

**Mais…**

**Bon aller ! on fini de manger et on y vas sinon on vas être en retard et Rusard ne nous laissera plus sortir !** intervint Remus qui sentait la dispute s'amorcer.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, finirent leurs assiettes et leurs verres et se levèrent pour aller à leur sortit à Pré au Lard.

Quand soudain…

**Sarah !**

Sarah venait de tomber au sol, inconsciente…


	15. erreur, fureur et conséquence

**oui, oui je sais j'était sencée mettre ce chapitre hier ds l'aprés midi mais le site n'a rien voulu entendre! en plus j'écris en ce moment la prochaine fic que je mettrais et il faut que je passe mon code pour la conduite accompagnée! donc le temps me manque un tout petit peu!**

**enfin bref! merci pour vos review! elles me font trés plaisir! **

**mainteant place au chapitre! et pour me faire pardonné je mettrais surement un autre chapitre ds la soirée, si le site le veux bien! lol**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

**_15. Erreur, Fureur et conséquence…_**

**Bon aller ! on fini de manger et on y vas sinon on vas être en retard et Rusard ne nous laissera plus sortir !** intervint Remus qui sentait la dispute s'amorcer.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, finirent leurs assiettes et leurs verres et se levèrent pour aller à leur sortit à Pré au Lard.

Quand soudain…

**Sarah !**

Sarah venait de tomber au sol, inconsciente…

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Sarah avait été transportée à l'infirmerie. Plus d'une heure que Mme Pomfresh l'examinait. Plus d'une heure que Sirius c'était fait mettre à la porte de l'infirmerie parce qu'il hurlait trop fort. Plus d'une heure qu'il tournait en rond, intenable, prés à tout casser, partageait entrer rage te inquiétude. Plus d'une heure que James, Remus, Frank et Peter essayaient de la calmer, en vain. Plus d'une heure que Lily était en larme. Plus d'une heure qu'Alice et Erika essayaient de la réconforter, en vain. Plus d'une heure que…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Salle commune des Serpentards.

**Non mais elle est vraiment folle cette Gentiane ! je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à une Griffondor !** hurlait Severus

**Du calme Severus !** **ce n'est pas si grave qu'elle l'ai pas mis dans le bon verre ! tant mieux même ! au moins cette idiote aussi elle va plus nous gêner !** répliqua Bellatrix avec beaucoup de calme.

**Non mais t'es dingue !** **la dose, elle était faite pour ton crétin de cousin ! pas pour sa petite copine ! c'est une dose beaucoup trop forte ! sa va la tuer !**

**Tant mieux !**

**QUOI ! comment sa tant mieux ! je viens de te dire que sa allait la tuer et toi tu dit « tant mieux » !**

**Ben ouais ! c'est une Griffondor ! qui plus est la petite copine de ce traître à son sang ! ne me dit pas Severus,** repris la brune avec un regard qui lançait la mort,** ne me dit pas que tu as des scrupules ?**

**Je…**

**Severus ?**

**Je… je n'ai aucun scrupules ! jamais ! je suis un Serpentard non ?**

**Et ben alors il est où le problème ?**

**Je suis peut être un Serpentard mais je suis pas un meurtrier !**

**Sev…**

**Non ! si on se fait attraper ou si cette petite sotte de Connors nous balances, on est bon pour le baiser du Détraqueur ! TOI et MOI !**

**Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de se faire prendre, tu t'en souviens ? et Connors ne dira rien, ne tant fait pas, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de qui lui avait fourni la potion après qu'elle se soit trompée de verre ! **

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître une Mme Pomfresh encore plus blanche que le Baron Sanglant !

Sirius que les autres avaient réussi à faire asseoir et presque à calmer se leva si brusquement qu'il renversa sa chaise et fit sursauter tout les autres.

Il se précipita sur l'infirmière.

**Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?**

**Calmez vous Mr Black ! elle a été empoisonnée… calmez vous Mr Black ou je vous fait boire une potion de sommeil ! je disais donc, elle a bu un poison que je ne connais pas, elle est inconsciente, mais j'en saurais plus après lui avoir fait quelques analyses ! Maintenant Mr Black vous retournez dans votre salle…**

**Non je veux la voire !**

**Mr Black, sa ne sert à rien, elle est incon…**

**Inconsciente oui je sais ! mais je veux la voire ! s'il vous plait !**

**Bon très bien ! mais seulement vous. Les autres vous allez faire un tour ailleurs je ne veux pas vous voir traîner ici !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dimanche 15 Février. Salle commune des Serpentards, au fond des cachots, Poudlard.

Bellatrix venait de descendre de son dortoir toute vêtu de noir.

**Où tu vas comme sa toi ? **l'interrogea Rogue

**On enterre mon cousin Regulus !** **ne me dit pas que tu as oublié !**

**Ben ouais !**

**Pff… des nouvelles de Storm ?**

**Non. Lestrange est allait en chercher. Il ne va pas tarder.**

C'est à ce moment là que Rodolphus Lestrangeapparut dans la salle commune.

**Salut ma belle !**

Il s'approcha de Bellatrix et se mis à l'embrasser.

**Répugnant !** siffla Severus entre ses dents.

**Tu sais que t'es très sexy toute en noire ma Bella ?**

**Sa va on a compris !** rétorqua Rogue.** Alors Lestrange ? Storm ?**

**Ce que t'es rabat joie Severus ! mais la petite Griffondor est toujours inconsciente et l'infirmière prévoit de l'envoyer à St Mangouste !**

**Parfait !** renchéri Bellatrix

**En tout cas, **repris Lestrange,** je suis ravi d'avoir participé !**

**Participé ?** questionna Bellatrix

**Ouais, l'autre jour je n'avais pas le temps alors j'ai envoyais ton cher et tendre ajouter les racines de tournesol.** Expliqua Severus

Soudain, Rodolphus devint blanc comme neige.

**Quoi ?** s'enquis Bellatrix

**Racine de tournesol ?** dégluti Lestrange

**Ben ouais, racines de tourne…** un temps** Lestrange… qu'est ce que tu as mis dans ma potion ?**

**Et ben euh… enfin je…**

**CRACHE LE MORCEAU !** hurla Severus

**C'est pas de ma faute ! j'avais compris… racinedepassiflore…**

**Pardon ?**

**Racine de Passiflore…**

**QUOI ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! T'ES VRAIMENT UN CRETIN !**

**Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe là ?**

**Et bien figure toi Bella, que ton cher Rodolphus c'est trompé dans les racines à ajouter. Et à la place d'un poison il a fait…**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sirius était toujours au chevet de Sarah. Il y avait passé toute la journée du 14 et toute la nuit. Sans dormir, sans manger. Il n'y avait aucun changement. Quand…

**Sirius… **

Un murmure. Murmure que seul Sirius pouvais entendre.

**Sarah ! Oh c'est pas vrai ! T'es réveillée ! est ce que sa va ma petite étoile ?**

**Je crois oui. Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ?**

**Tu es tombée inconsciente hier après le petit déjeuner. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! refais plus jamais sa !**

**Promis. Mais qu'est qui m'est…**

**A Miss Storm ! vous êtes réveillée ! voila enfin une bonne nouvelle !**

**Qu'est ce qui m'ai arrivé ?**

**Et bien, d'après les analyses que je vous ai faites, il semblerais que vous aillais avaler du poison. Raté bine heureusement !**

**Du poison ! mais je…**

**Shut… reposez vous. Mr Black, vous et vos amis pourraient revenir dans l'après midi mais maintenant DEHORS !**

**Mais…**

**Pas de mais !**

**Bien. A tout à l'heure ma douce. Repose toi bien.**

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit à reculons de l'infirmerie de façon à voir sa belle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le couloir. Il avait le cœur beaucoup plus léger et s'empressa d'allez voir les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**QUOI ! **Hurla Bellatrix,** NON MAIS JE LE CROIS PAS SA ! COMMENT SA IL A FABRIQUAIT L'ANTIDOTE !**

**Et bien pour ma potion, si on met des racines de tournesol, elle devient poison, si on remplace le tournesol par la passiflore, elle devient l'antidote !**

**MAIS C'EST DEBILE !**

**JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !**

**Très bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle est inconsciente ?**

**Quand on prend un antidote sans avoir pris le poison qu'il soigne, il y a des effets secondaires… c'est un effet secondaire, elle ne va sans doute pas tarder à se réveiller.**

**ET MERDE !**

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître Narcissa, toute vêtu de noir également.

**Bella tu viens ?**

**J'arrive. VOUS DEUX ! on règlera sa quand je reviendrais…**

Elle s'éloigna en marmonnant des « bourriquots stupides » ou des « bande d'incapables ! ».

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A l'infirmerie

- **Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir gâcher votre St Valentin !** S'excusait Sarah depuis prés de 10minutes aux autres qui était venus la voir en ce début d'après midi.

- **Mais non ma belle c'est rien ! Des St Valentin on en aura plein d'autres !** La rassura Lily, **oh pendant que j'y pense, Frank et Alice ont dit qu'ils passeraient en fin de journée, la ils sont tranquillement dans le parc en amoureux ! Je crois que c'est bien partit pour eux !**

- **C'est bien je suis contente pour eux ! Mais quand même, j'aimerais bien savoir comment j'ai pu avaler du poison !**

-** Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? **demande Remus

- **Je me souviens de Connors qui est venu nous faire des excuses et puis le trou noir !**

- **Oh non c'est pas vrai !**

-** Erika ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**

-** J'ai vu Gentiane verser quelque chose dans ton verre Sarah mais j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé ! Sa c'est passé tellement vite ! Oh mon dieu c'est ma faute ! Je suis vraiment désolé !**

- **Non ce n'est pas de ta faute Erika !** La rassura Sarah, **et puis je vais bien non ?**

-** Je suis désolé Sarah…**

-** Tu n'as pas à l'être ! je t'assure !**

Sirius se leva alors, fou de rage.

**Où tu vas ?** le questionna Sarah

**JE VAIS LA TUER !**!

Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, James, Remus et Peter sur ses talons.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CONNORS !**

Elle était devant les grandes portes de chaîne de l'entrée et elle s'apprêtait à sortir dans le parc.

**CONNORS !**

Sirius se dirigeait vers elle, rouge de colère, près à tuer.

**ESPECE DE SALE…**

**Sirius !**

**Quoi !**

**Sirichéri ! tu voulais me voir ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? un problème ?**

**Oui ! qu'est ce que tu as mis dans le verre de Sarah !**

**Pardon ?**

**Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! la dernière chose dont elle se rappelle c'est de toi venant nous faire des excuses ! et comme pas hasard, quelques secondes plus tard, elle était inconsciente !**

**Oh ! elle est réveillée alors !**

**Oui ! elle est réveillée ! qu'est ce que tu as mis dans son verre !**

**Mais rien Sirichéri je t'assure !**

**Erika t'a vu,** lui dit calmement Peter

**JE VAIS TE TUER ! NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE ! T'AURAIS PU LA TUER !**

**Figure toi que c'était le but ! toujours à vous bécoter ! toujours collés tout les deux ! vous êtes répugnants ! c'était bien fait pour elle ! mais bien sur il a fallu que cette potion rate ! **

Sirius sortit alors sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort quand :

**Mr Black !**

McGonagall venait d'apparaître.

**Puis je savoir ce que vous alliez faire ?**

**Il a voulu m'attaquer professeur !**

**C'EST FAUX !**

**Tous dans mon bureau ! IMMEDIATEMENT !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le soir même, à l'infirmerie. Tout le petit groupe des Griffondors était au chevet de Sarah.

**Alors comme sa, McGonagall vous a cru ? vous ?**

**Ouais ! nous !**

**Sa m'étonne !**

**Tu sais ma belle, elle nous a cru et Connors c'est fait viré ! ces parents étaient fous de rage ! elle a passé un sale quart d'heure !**

**Ouais, **renchéris James,** t'aurais vu sa tête ! c'était trop drôle ! et Sirius j'ai bien cru que t'allais la tuer vieux !**

**Mais j'étais prêt à le faire figure toi ! si McGonagall n'était pas arrivée, je sais pas se qu'elle serait devenus !**

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air bien trop sérieux de Sirius pour être vrai !

Tout allait pour le mieux… pour l'instant…


	16. gaffe et anniversaire

**hey! c'est moi! lol comme promis pour me faire pardonner, un nouveau chapitre dans la soirée!**

**merci beaucoup à cerisevanille pour ta review! elle m'a fait extremement plaisir!**

**voila le chapitre! en espérent qu'il vous plaira! **

**n'oubliez pas ma petite review! lol**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

* * *

****

****

****

****

**_16. Gaffe et anniversaire_**

Le reste de l'année passa très vite. Nous étions maintenant au mois de juin et les ASPIC approchaient. Toue les 7ème années étaient en plein travail de révisions. Tous ? Non ! Sirius Black et James Potter préféraient de loin faire les idiots, bien souvent réprimandaient par une Lily à bout de patience.

La saison de Quidditch étant terminée, il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un nouveau moyen pour canaliser leur surplus d'énergie.

Les Griffondors avaient bien entendu remportaient la coupe de Quidditch grâce au talent de leur fabuleux attrapeur James Potter mais aussi grâce au fabuleux cognard que Sirius avait envoyait droit dans la tête de Bellatrix (qui lui valu 3 jour d'infirmerie), privant ainsi les Serpentards de leur attrapeur. Pour ce justifier, Sirius lui avait dit que c'était pour le poison raté de Sarah. Comment l'avait il su ? Cela restait un mystère pour tout le monde même pour James à qui Sirius n'avait rien expliqué. Severus aussi en avait eu pour son grade. Les garçons l'avait « exposé » dans le hall d'entrée du château, la tête en bas, le caleçon dehors, avec écris sur le front _« je suis un Troll en potion »_ .cette petite « blague » comme ils l'avaient appelée, avait beaucoup fait rire le professeur Dumbledore mais leur avait tout de même valu 3 semaines de retenu.

Sarah, elle après être sortit de l'infirmerie, avait fait une énorme poussée d'eczémas mais l'infirmière l'avait rassurée en lui disant que se n'était que la réaction secondaire du poison raté qu'elle avait ingurgité, que ce n'était pas grave et elle lui avait donné une pommade qui avait fait disparaître ses plaques en une semaine.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 17 juin.

Sarah et Lily étaient confortablement installées sous le saule pleureur, prés du grand lac, entre filles.

**Alors,** commença Lily,** vous avez prévus de faire quoi demain avec Sirius pour ton anniversaire ?**

**Et bien figure toi que monsieur a décidé qu'il allait me kidnapper pour toute la journée ! mais tu vois j'espère bien prolonger un peu si tu vois se que je veux dire…**

**Non je… oh ! si ça y est je vois…**

…

**T'as la trouille ?**

**Non !**

**Sarah ?**

**Bon d'accord ! oui j'ai la trouille t'es contente ! je suis morte de peur !**

…

**Mais euh… toi et James, vous… enfin vous…**

**Oui, un peu après la St Valentin. Mais ça m'étonne que toi et Sirius, enfin jamais… quand on connaît Sirius…**

**Oui je sais. Mais je vouais qu'on le fasse le jour de la St Valentin, j'avais tout prévu, sa devait être parfait mais cette espèce de garce de Connors est venu mettre son nez refait dans nos affaires, ou plutôt dans mon verre ! et ensuite, j'avais cet horrible eczémas et ensuite, le jour de son anniversaire, il était en retenue pour avoir martyriser Rogue !**

**Oui je m'en souviens ! c'était très drôle il faut l'avouer !**

Sarah ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer, puis elle repris :

**Mais, vous l'avez fait qu'une seule fois ?**

Lily devint alors rouge pivoine mais ne dit pas un mot.

**Qui ne dit mot consent, j'en conclu que vous vous amusez bien tout les deux !**

…

**ça fait mal ? enfin la première fois je veux dire !**

**la vérité ?**

**la vérité !**

**oui, ça fait mal au début mais ne t'en fait sa passe vite et après c'est vraiment génial ! enfin avec James, pour Sirius j'en sais rien du tout…**

**j'espère bien que t'en sais rien du tout pour Sirius !**

Lily éclata de rire quand elle aperçus Remus et Erika qui n'étaient pas bien loin. Erika avait l'air au bord des larmes et Remus paraissait bouleversé.

**Sarah ? Regarde c'est Remus et Erika là bas ! On dirais que sa vas pas fort !**

En effet, Erika venait de partir en courant, les joues pleines de larmes.

**Je crois bien que c'est fini eux deux ! c'est dommage, ils allaient si bien ensemble !**

**Oui c'est vrai, **dit Sarah,** mais Remus n'était peut être pas prés à lui avouer qu'il est un loup garou…**

**Pardon !**

Lily n'en revenait pas de se que venait de dire Sarah.

**Merde ! oh mon dieu ! dit moi que je n'est pas pensé à voie haute !**

**Oh que si ! alors c'est sa ! j'en étais sure ! sa tante est morte bien trop souvent à mon goût ! j'en étais sure ! je ne me suis pas trompée alors ?**

**Tu le savais ? **demande Sarah dépitée

**Je m'en doutais ! j'avais bien remarqué qu'il disparaissait toujours au moment de la pleine lune ! mais toi depuis quand et comment tu le sais ?**

**Heu… bon de toute façon, maintenant j'ai gaffais alors autant tout te dire !**

Et Sarah raconta alors à Lily toute la fameuse nuit où elle avait découvert que Remus était un loup garou. Bien sur, elle ne lui parla pas des animagis, elle se dit que les garçons préféreraient lui en parler eux même.

**Quoi ! et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**

**Les garçons m'ont fait jurer de ne rien dire ! oh ! il arrive vers nous !**

En effet, Remus se dirigeais vers elles.

**Salut les filles ! Sarah sa ne vas pas ?**

**Oh mon dieu Remus je suis désolé ! sa m'a échappé ! je…**

**Quoi ? mais de quoi tu parles ! qu'est ce qui t'a échap… oh non ! Lily, Lily je t'en pris n'est pas peur de moi je…**

**Remus du calme ! je n'ai pas peur de toi ! pas une seule seconde ! tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse Remus ! et puis tu sais, je m'en doutais un peu !**

**Ah bon ?**

**Ben oui ! tu sais personne même dans le monde des sorciers n'a d'oncles et de tantes qui meurent 5 fois chacun !**

Remus lui souris, rassuré.

Sarah repris :

**Remus je suis désolé ! je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, on vous a vu avec Erika et… et… c'est sortit tout seul ! je suis déso…**

**C'est rien Sarah ! arrête de t'en faire pour ça ! de toute façon, elle l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre. Mais euh… tu lui as raconté cette nuit…**

**Oui, je lui ai dit que je vous ai suivit et que ensuite Sirius m'avait emmené à votre cachette …**

**Oui, **repris Lily,** mais je me demande comment les garçons peuvent rester avec toi sans que tu…**

**Je pense Lily que ça, c'est à eux de te le dire, pas à moi… tu devrais allez les voir…** la coupa Remus

**Oui tu as raison on y allait justement ! mais Remus, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Bien sûr ! vas y !**

**Qu'est ce qui viens de ce passer avec Erika ? sa a un rapport avec ta condition ?**

**Oui. J'ai préféré rompre. Je… je suis dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un monstre, je l'aime trop pour ça…**

**C'est trop tard Remus,** le coupa Sarah,** elle t'aime et toi tu viens de la plaquer en lui donnant comme je m'en doute, une excuse plus que bidon. Elle te prend déjà pour un monstre !**

**Tu crois ?**

**Non j'en suis sure ! écoute, vas la voir et dit le lui. Laisse moi finir, **dit elle alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer,** si elle t'aime autant qu'elle le dit, alors sa ne lui poseras aucun problème sinon tu n'auras qu'à aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il lui lance un sort d'oubliette.**

**Non ! je perdrais la confiance de Dumbledore !**

**Et bien c'est moi qui lui lancerais le sort !** rétorqua Lily,** Sarah à raison Remus ! maintenant tu file la rattraper et nous on va voir les garçons, je crois qu'ils ont quelque chose à me dire !**

**Oui c'est ça va la voir ! moi je vais aller me faire passer un savon par Sirius parce que j'ai pas su tenir ma langue !** dit Sarah sur un ton qui se voulais ironique

**Merci les filles !**

Remus serra Lily et Sarah dans ses bras et partit en courant vers la salle commune des Serdaigles pendant qui les filles montaient dans la leur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Salle commune des Griffondors.

Les filles venaient d'arriver et Lily avait dit aux garçons de but en blanc qu'elle était au courant pour Remus. Les garçons étaient restés bouche bée. Sirius c'était tourné vers Sarah avec un regard interrogateur et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lily prit sa défense en disant que même si Sarah avait fait une gaffe, elle l'avait déjà deviné.

Elle leur demanda alors comment ils faisaient pour rester avec Remus lors de ses transformations. Et c'est la qu'ils devinrent tout les trois tout blanc, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sarah. Ils furent donc obligés de tout lui raconter. Comment ils avaient découvert le secret de Remus, comment ils avaient décidés des l'aider, comment ils étaient devenus des animagis, avec démonstration à la clé et comment ils avaient créés la carte du Maraudeur.

Sur le visage de Lily, on pouvait lire de l'étonnement ainsi que de l'admiration. La seule chose cohérente qu'elle put dire fut :

**Waouh !**

… elle repris :

**Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je savais que vous étiez brillants mais de la à devenir des animagis ! A 15ans ! Waouh !**

C'est à ce moment là que Remus apparut.

**Et ben Lily ! T'en fais une tête ! Oh je vois ! Vous venez juste de lui dire pas vrai ?**

**Ouais ! on lui a même montré !**

**Je n'arrive pas à y croire !**

Sarah, curieuse, se tourna vers Remus.

**Alors ? verdict ?**

**Je me suis pris une belle gifle !**

**Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? sa c'est si mal passé que ça !**

**Et bien en fait, c'est parce que je ne le lui ai pas dit plus tôt. Elle m'a dit que j'étais un sombre crétin, elle m'a donné plusieurs noms d'oiseaux et elle a fini par me sauter au coup en disant qu'elle s'en fichait complètement, qu'elle m'aimait et…**

**Donc vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?** demanda Lily

**Oui !...**

**Et oh ! et si vous nous expliquiez ? **s'écria Sirius

**Je t'expliquerais plus tard Patmol ! allez venez on va manger ! je meurs de faim !**

**Mais euh ! je veux savoir moi !** bouda Sirius

Et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Après avoir dîner, ils remontèrent s'installer prêt du feu et vers 22h30, Sirius se leva et entraîna Sarah avec lui.

**allez miss au lit !**

**quoi ? non mais t'es pas bien ! il n'est même pas 23h ! j'ai pas sommeil !**

**ben tu vas dormir quand même ! tu dois être en forme pour demain !**

**mais…**

**pas de mais !**

**dit moi au moins ce que tu vas m'offrir alors !**

**du sparadrap !**

Sarah se stoppa net.

**Pardon ? du sparadrap ?**

**Ouais pour empêcher les mots de sortir tout seuls de ta bouche !**

Sarah lui fit une grimace, lui tapa sur l'épaule et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

**Et ! c'est tout ! j'ai même pas droit à un vrai bisou !**

**Non ! c'est pour le sparadrap !**

Et Sirius entendit la porte du dortoir calquer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dimanche 18 juin. 7h30. dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Griffondor.

§_bon alors, le pantalon noir ça va, la chemise blanche ça va… non c'est trop simple… la bordeau ? Non la blanche c'est très bien ! Ensuite, ça va je suis rasé de prés, voir très prés c'est encore bon, les cheveux, parfaits ! Ok maintenant les chaussures…_§

**C'est bon Patmol t'es beau ! Arrête de te regarder dans ce miroir tu vas finir par le casser ! Et ou tu éteint cette lumière ou alors tu sort ! Je voudrais bien dormir !**

**Et oh sa va hein Cornedrue ! je dois être parfait !**

**Mais t'es parfait !**

**Dit dont toi ! t'aurais pas des tendances homos ? quand je vais dire ça à Lily elle va pas être contente !**

**Crétin ! tu peux aller lui demander à Lily et elle t'affirmera que je ne suis pas homo ! tu peux me croire !**

**Vantard !**

**Et oh ! c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux la !** grogna la voix de Frank.** Il est 7h30 du matin ! on voudrait bien dormir nous !**

**Ce que vous pouvaient être rabats joie ! c'est pas possible ! bon messieurs ! c'est pas que je m'ennui avec vous ! mais je dois aller réveiller ma belle ! 18ans sa se faite !**

**Elle va te tuer pour l'avoir réveillée à 7h30 ! dit James**

**Tant mieux au moins on aura de l'eau chaude le matin ! **répliqua Frank se qui fit éclater de rire James et lui valu un des oreillers de Sirius droit dans la tête.

Sirius, fin prêt, sortit de la chambre son balai à la main.

**LA LUMIERE !**

**Oups désolé les gars !**

Une fois dans la salle commune il vola jusqu'au dortoir des filles et entra tout doucement pour ne réveiller personne. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Sarah et s'agenouilla au niveau de son visage.

**Sarah…**

Grognement

**Sarah…**

Grognement

**Allez debout marmotte !**

**Hum…**

**Allez…**

**Il est 7h30… ai sommeil !**

**Ben ouais mais il faut que tu te lève ma petite étoile !**

**Mais pourquoi ! j'espère que t'as une bonne excuse !**

**Ouais ! elle est même excellente mon excuse !**

**Ah ouais ! et ben j'attend voir !**

**Joyeux anniversaire petite étoile !**

**Huuuuuum moé pas mal ! merci…**

**Allez lève toi on y vas !**

**Mais où ?**

**A Pré au Lard.**

**Mais la sortit commence à 10h ! on à le temps ! Rusard ne nous laissera pas sortir avant…**

**Je sais, mais aujourd'hui on sort par la porte de service !**

**Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! y'a pas de porte de service à Poudlard !**

**T'occupe ! allez maintenant tu te lèves, tu vas à la douche, tu t'habilles, tu te maquilles enfin tu fais tout ce que tu fais d'habitude et on y va dans une demi heure ! je t'attends ici ! **

**Mais j'ai même pas déjeuné !**

**Tout est prévu ! allez file !**

Alors, à contre cœur Sarah sortit de son lit tout chaud.

**Hum… j'adore ton pyjama !**

**Pervers !**

Et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour n'en sortir que 45 minutes plus tard dans un dortoir encore complètement endormi et devant un Sirius qui commençais à perdre patiente, assis sur son lit et qui ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'elle avait un quart d'heure de retard ! (Goujat ! lol)

Il la prit alors par la main et il l'entraîna jusqu'à la statu de la sorcière borgne.

**Dissendium**, murmura t il

**Mais qu'est ce que…**

Il lui mit la main sur la bouche.

**Shut… fais moi confiance…**

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. Sirius descendit le premier dans le trou qui venait de se former et pris Sarah par la taille pour l'aider à descendre à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel.

**Mais qu'est ce que ? Sirius ? C'est quoi sa ? On est où ?**

**Fais moi confiance ma belle. Allez viens.**

Et c'est en silence qu'ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la cave de chez Honeyduck. Ils sortirent discrètement, sans se faire repérer.

Sirius emmena alors Sarah dans un petit restaurant pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur petit déjeuner et pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer comment il connaissait ce passage secret et surtout que Rusard lui, ne le connaissait pas. Il l'emmena ensuite faire les magasins où il insista pour lui payer ses achats malgré les protestations de la jeune fille. Puis, vers midi, il la conduisit dans un pré, un peu en retrait du village, pour pique niquer. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi dans le petit ruisseau non loin, pour se rafraîchir un peu. Vers 18h, Sirius se rendit compte que Sarah commençait à avoir un peu froid, alors il décida qu'il était tant de rentrer au château. Une fois devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Sirius se pencha et dit à l'oreille de Sarah :

**Met la robe que tu portait pour le bal de Noël et rejoint moi à 20h au 3ème étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnaba le Follet qui essai d'apprendre à des trolls à danser.**

**D'accord, a tout à l'heure.**

Le maraudeur pivota alors pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle et il partit en courant vers les escaliers.

19h50, Sarah, fin prête, sortit de la salle commune, après avoir prévenu Lily qu'elle ne descendrait certainement pas dans la grande salle. Elle fit le plus vite possible, pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle portait une robe de bal et elle se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué par Sirius. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit qu'il l'y attendait déjà. Elle le vit alors passer devant un mur lisse trois fois avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse.

Il l'invita à entrer et elle découvrit une salle magnifique, décorée des couleurs rouge et or, une petite table pour deux au centre avec le dîner. Sarah fut surprise de voir une grande cheminé ou ronronné un superbe feu. Mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas chaud.

Elle senti alors deux bras encercler sa taille et la tête de Sirius se poser sur son épaule. Elle entendit un souffle à son oreille :

**C'est la salle sur demande, elle change selon notre demande…**

**Waouh…**

**Et le feu, il est magique… c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas chaud…**

**Oh !...**

Le maraudeur lui souris et la fit asseoir.

**Décidément mon étoile, cette robe waouh… magnifique…**

**Merci…**

Ils dînèrent alors en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois le repas fini, Sirius tandis à Sarah un écrin de la même couleur que celui de la St Valentin mais plus petit cette fois.

**Joyeux anniversaire…**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'écrin, Sarah y découvrit une paire de boucle d'oreilles identiques à son pendentif en diamant, en forme d'étoile, qu'elle ne quittait plus. Elle sourit de plus belle, enleva ses boucles et mis celles que Sirius venait de lui offrir. Elle entendit le maraudeur souffler un « parfaite ». Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

**Merci, elles sont magnifiques.**

**Mais de rien petite étoile…**

**Je t'aime…**

**Mais moi aussi !**

Elle entrepris alors de l'embrasser avec passion.

_§oh merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Elle peut pas me faire ça ! Elle se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle me fait ! Oh c'est pas vari, elle va me prendre pour un obsédé ! Allez respire… pense à autre chose… 6_x_16, 6_x_212, 6_x_318, 6_x_424…_

_Oh non sa marche pas… §_

Il se détacha alors d'elle :

**Sarah, Sarah ma belle arrête…**

**Pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?**

**Euh… tu… tu te rend pas compte mais euh…enfin tu… enfin je suis un mec quoi…tu vois ce que je veux dire non ?**

**Non…oh !**

**Désolé ! mais si tu t'arrête pas maintenant je suis pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler mes… disons… pulsions…**

…

…

**Et si moi je veux pas que tu les contrôles ?**

_§alors la mon gars t'es dans la merde !§_

**Comment…comment sa tu veux pas que je me contrôle ?**

**Oh s'il te plait ! ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas…**

**Tu veux que…**

**Oui**

**Tu es sure ?**

**Oui…**

Il se leva alors, pris par la taille et se mis doucement à l'embrasser.

_§un lit, il faut un lit… !§_

Alors un superbe lit à baldaquins rouge et or avec des draps de soi apparut.

_ok ! Alors là c'est toi qui l'as voulu ma fille ! Allez relax… on se détend… on se calme…_

_§ok vieux, aller ! Ce n'est pas ta première fois…non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! je suis nerveux là ou quoi ?en y réfléchissant bien, c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux et aussi la première fois que je vais coucher avec une fille vierge...allez, on se détend mon vieux…§_

Sirius l'avait délicatement posée sur le lit et lui avait retiré sa robe.

_§oh mon dieu qu'elle est belle…§_

_oh sa suffit Sarah ! Y'en à d'autres qui sont passé par leurs première fois avant toi ! Et elles n'en sont pas mortes ! Enfin je ne crois pas… merde ! Sa suffit ! La ferme et profite c'est trop bon !_

Tout deux étaient maintenant nus. Sirius alternait caresses et baisers enflammés. Sarah ne se doutais pas qu'il puisse être si doux et attentionné, si patient aussi. Le maraudeur leva alors des yeux remplis de désir vers elle dans un signe d'interrogation. Elle lui fit un sourire en signe d'approbation et…

…

Un peu d'intimité quand même !

…

Désolé pour ceux

…

Qui voulais

…

Des détails ! Lol

…

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas dans son dortoir et surtout il n'était pas tout seul. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une Sarah encore profondément endormie, un sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit à la voir comme sa blotti contre lui, nue. Il resta là, sans bouger à la regarder. Il n'avait pas le courage de la réveiller, elle était bien trop belle.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Sarah consentît à ouvrir les yeux. Elle senti un corps chaud contre sa poitrine et un bras qui l'enlacée par la taille. La soirée et surtout la nuit qu'elle venait de passer lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Elle sourit et sentit l'étreinte de Sirius se resserrer doucement autour d'elle.

**Bonjour mon étoile…**

**Bonjour**

**Bien dormis ?**

**Comme un bébé !**

**J'en suis ravi ! alors comment c'est passé ta nuit ?**

**Magique… on recommence quand tu veux…**

Sirius sourit et Sarah se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui.

**Sarah ?**

**Hum…**

**Il est 7h30 et dans une demi heure on à notre ASPIC de potion…**

**QUOI !**

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent comme ils le pouvaient et sortirent pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et pour se préparer convenablement. Ils furent tous juste à l'heure pour début de leur examen.


	17. départ et souvenirs

**coucou c'est moi! lol alors voilà un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**encore un grand merci pour vos reviws! elles me font tjs trés trés trés plaisir:D**

**tchingtchong: comment sirius a su que c'était les serpentards? et bien je pense qu'il devais s'en douter! tu n'accuserais pas les serpentards toi? et puis sa lui donné une raison de plus pour martiriser sa cousine et çe pauvre Rogue (enfin pas si pauvre qui ça qd mm! lol)!**

**voila, place au chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

**

* * *

**

****

****

**17. départ et souvenirs**

Nous étions à présent le 30 juin. Les ASPIC étaient bel et bien terminés et le train partait dans 2 heures de la gare de Pré au Lard pour arriver vers 18h30 à Kings Cross. Les garçons avaient terminés leurs valises et s'étaient mis en tête d'aider les filles à boucler les leurs.

**SIRIUS ! rend moi ça immédiatement ! **hurla Sarah

Sirius avait ouvert l'armoire de Sarah et il était tombé sur un ensemble de sous vêtements en dentelle bleu nuit qui lui avait beaucoup plus.

**Dis donc, pourquoi je l'ai jamais vu celui la ?**

**T'es pas en train de le voir là ?**

**Ben si mais je suis sûr que je l'aimerais mieux si je te voyais avec, je veux dire, seulement avec sa !**

**Obsédé !**

**Oui mais que par toi !**

**T'as intéré !**

**Dites vous deux là ! **intervint Alice,** c'est pas que les sous vêtements de Sarah soit pas beau, mais il est 10h15 et le train par à 11h ! il faudrait voir à se dépêcher !**

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que Sarah récupéra ses sous vêtements et que les garçons se firent mettre à la porte du dortoir.

A 10h30, les filles étaient fin prêtent et ils purent tous partir pour la gare. Erika les avait rejoints. Ils regardèrent une nouvelle fois le vieux château. La voix de James se fit alors entendre :

- **Et mon vieux Patmol, tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?**

-** Comment j'aurais pu l'oublier !**

_Flash Back_

_Un jeune garçon d'environ 11ans, aux cheveux noirs corbeau qui retombaient négligemment sur ses yeux gris perle, était assis seul dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il regardait le paysage en ruminant ses idées noires lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un autre garçon de la même taille et sûrement du même âge que lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs de geai en bataille comme si il n'avait pas eu le temps de les coiffer à son réveil et des lunettes rectangulaires devant ses yeux chocolat._

_**Salut,** lança t il,** je peux m'asseoir ici ?y'a plus de place nulle part.**_

_**Ouais vas y.**_

_Le garçon à lunettes entra et vint s'asseoir en face de l'autre. Devant le silence du jeune brun en face de lui, il décida de parler :_

_**Je m'appelle James, James Potter.**_

_**Sirius.**_

_**Oh ! et Sirius, t'as pas un nom de famille ?**_

_**Siriusblack…**_

_**Pardon ?**_

_**Black, Sirius Black…**_

_**Oh… mes parents…**_

_**Sont aurors et essayent de coincer les gens de ma famille depuis des années, oui je sais. On entend beaucoup parler des aurors Potter chez moi.**_

_**Heu… oui…**_

_**Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je les déteste. Et si ça peut aider, j'aurais pas mal de choses à dire à tes parents pour coincer les gens de ma famille. En partant des arrières grands parents Black pour finir par mon frère en passant par notre saleté d'elfe de maison !**_

_James éclata de rire._

_**Je suis sérieux…**_

_Mais Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lui aussi._

_Fin du flash back_

**Et ensuite,** poursuivit James,** je suis rentré dans Remus en poursuivant un ange roux aux yeux verts que je venait d'apercevoir.**

**Et Peter est tombé dans le lac !**

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Ils étaient à présent dans le dernier compartiment du train qui était devenu celui des maraudeurs. Sirius était calé, assis sur la banquette, dos à la fenêtre, Sarah entre ses jambes le dos contre son torse. Lily, elle était dans la même position que Sirius, les jambes étendues sur James. Remus et Peter venaient d'entamer une partie d'échec, dont tous connaissaient déjà le vainqueur, alors que Erika était partie voir ses amies.

Alors que Sarah et Sirius se disputaient gentiment, Peter demanda :

**Et vous les filles, comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?**

**Nous ?** commença Lily, **on se connaît depuis toujours ! on est voisines !**

**Vous nous l'aviez jamais dit ?**

**Vous ne nous l'avez jamais demandé ! **continua Sarah

_Flash Back_

_Une jeune fille pleurait au fond de son jardin. Elle devait avoir environ 10 ou 11 ans._

_**Lily ?**_

_**Oh… salut… salut Sarah…**_

_Lily essayait de cacher ses larmes à la fillette brune qui s'avançait vers elle._

_**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demanda Sarah_

_**Rien…** **rien…**_

_**Oh ! Lily ! je t'en pris ! pas à moi ! je te connais tu sais ! je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Dis moi !**_

_Entre deux sanglots, Lily se décida à parler :_

_**Tu… tu es… ma… ma meilleure… meilleur amie… pas vrai ?**_

_**Mais bien sur !**_

_**Tu… tu… pourrais… garder… garder mon… mon secret ?**_

_**Mais Lily bien sûr ! dis moi ce qui ne vas pas !**_

_**Tu… tu ne me… prendra… prendra pas… pour… pour un… un montre… pas vrai ?**_

_**Non ! quelle idée !**_

_Lily tendis alors à Sarah une enveloppe de parchemin jauni. Dessus était écris :_

_Miss L. Evans_

_Dans la petite chambre_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey _

_Sarah fut surprise. Etait-ce bien ce à quoi elle pensait ?_

_Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un autre parchemin, jauni également. _

_Elle lut à mie voie :_

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, école de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Miss Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veillez croire, chère Miss Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Directrice adjointe. _

_Sarah était bouche bée. Oui c'était bien ce à quoi elle pensait._

**_Oh ! Ma Lily ! Mais c'est génial ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi je vais aller à Poudlard ! moi aussi je suis une sorcière !_**

_**Quoi ? mais… mais… tes parents aussi ?**_

_**Non seulement ma mère ! mon père est un moldu !**_

_**Moldu ?**_

_**Oui se sont les personnes sans pouvoir magique, les non sorciers ! tes parents et ta sœur sont des moldus !**_

_**Oh…**_

_**Mais Lily ne soit pas triste ! c'est génial ! tu te rends compte ! on va rester ensemble !**_

_**C'est pas ça… c'est… c'est ma sœur…**_

_**Quoi ta sœur ?**_

_**Quand elle à lu la lettre, quand elle à su… elle… elle a dit que… que j'était un… un monstre !**_

_**Oh ! non ma Lily ! ne l'écoute pas ! c'est une idiote !c'est elle le monstre ! viens on va voir ma mère ! il faut absolument que je le lui dise ! c'est génial !**_

_Lily retrouva alors son sourire devant tant de joie et toutes les deux se mirent à courir vers le 5 Privet Drive._

_**MAMAN ! MAMAN !**_

_Sharona Storm, une femme assez petite, qui était le parfait sosie de Sarah mis à part que ses cheveux étaient blonds, se retourna et souris en voyant les deux fillettes courir vers elle._

_**Sarah ! Chérie cesse de crier ! Tu vas réveiller ton frère ! oh bonjour Lily ma chérie comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Elle va très bien maman ! c'est une sorcière comme moi tu te rend compte ! elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard ! regarde !**_

_Elle tendit la lettre jaunie à sa mère qui parut surprise._

_**Mais… mais, Lily, tes parents sont des sorciers ? je ne le savais pas !**_

_**Oh ils ne le sont pas ! Sarah a dit qu'ils étaient des maldu !**_

_**Moldu Lil's !**_

_**Oh. Je vois… je suis ravi pour toi Lily ! tu verras, le monde des sorciers est vraiment génial !tenez les filles, prenez du gâteau, je vais aller parler avec tes parents Lily, et tout leur expliquer.**_

_Puis se tournant vers sa fille :_

_**Si Johnny se réveille, tu t'occupe de lui, donc lui du gâteau seulement si il en réclame ! Et occupe toi de lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je risque d'en avoir pour un petit moment… **_

_Et elle partit._

_Elle ne revint qu'une heure et demi plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Le petit Johnny s'était réveillait au bout d'un quart d'heure, et à présent il jouait avec les deux jeunes filles._

_**Alors mesdemoiselles, on pouponne ?**_

_**MAMAN !**_

_**Vien là mon chéri ! Lily, j'ai tout expliqué à tes parents. Ils m'ont donné de l'argent moldu que je ferais changer en argent sorcier pour que tu puisses faire tes achats. Je vous emmène demain sur le Chemin de Traverse. **_

_Fin du flash back_

**Je savais pas que t'avait un frère petite étoile !**

**Si ! il s'appelle Johnny, il entre en 1ère année à Poudlard en septembre prochain ! **

**T'as déjà parlé de moi à tes parents ?**

**Euh… disons que j'ai parlé de toi à ma mère… mais mon père, sa reste encore un sujet un peut délicat…**

**Ben pourquoi ?**

Mais il n'eu pas de réponse, le train venait d'arriver et ils durent descendre.

Une fois la barrière magique passée, les filles cherchèrent leurs familles des yeux. Sarah repéra bien vite ses parents, mais Lily ne vit pas les siens. James et Sirius qui avaient eux aussi repérer les parent de ce premier, durent quitter les filles après de longs au revoirs.

**Tiens mon étoile, c'est mon adresse, je déménage dans deux jours de chez James, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras !**

Il lui donna un petit bout de papier, l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois et suivit James vers Elisabeth et Frank Potter. Les filles, elles se dirigèrent vers les parents de Sarah.

**Sarah !**

Un petit blondinet accouru vers la jeune fille et se jeta dans ses bras.

**Salut morveux ! **

**Et je suis pas un morveux !**

**Mais si !**

**Mais non ! il a raison ! salut Johnny !** le défendit Lily

Le petit garçon se mit alors à rougir violement se qui fit beaucoup rire Sarah

**Sa… salut Lily…**

**Oh ! bonjour les filles !** lança Sharona

**Salut maman, salut papa ! vous m'avez manqué ! même toi morveux !**

**Et !**

**Bonjour Sharona, bonjour Théodore !**

**Bonjour Lily !**

Théodore Storm était un homme assez grand, avec une carrure de rugby man. Il avait les yeux noir, tout comme son fils mais les cheveux noirs de Sarah.

**Sharona, où sont mes parents, je ne les vois pas ?**

**Oh ne t'en fait pas Lily, ils n'ont pas pût venir, ils ont dû aller dîner chez les parents du fiancé de ta sœur. **

**Le fiancé de ma sœur ? ma sœur Pétunia ? elle c'est fiancer ?**

**Oui ! il s'appelle Venon, Venon Dulai, oui c'est ça ! Venon Dulai ! **

**Vernon Dursley, Vernon Dursley Sharona…** la repris son mari

**Oui et ben c'est pareil, la solution est la même, tu rentre avec nous Lily, tu dors à la maison et demain, tu rentre chez toi ! **

Lily leur fit un petit sourire et tous partirent vers la voiture de la famille Storm. L'idée même que Pétunia Evans est pût être fiancée faisait vraiment douter Sarah.

_il doit être aveugle, oui c'est ça aveugle, ou bien désespéré…_


	18. visite guidée

**coucou c'est moi! alors voila un nouveau chapitre! il ne s'y passe pas beaucoup de chose mais voilà! je promet qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre! lol**

**merci encore à tous pour vos reviews! comme toujours elles me font vraiment trés plaisir! et puis c'est vraiment encouragent! lol**

**place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture,**

**bisous lillyjade**

**_

* * *

_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_18. visite guidée_**

Une heure. Une heure qu'il l'attendait. Elle avait une heure de retards à leur rendez-vous. Il l'attendait sur la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme. Nous étions le 1er août et Sirius commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud, sa glace n'était plus que de l'eau, et les glaçons de sa boisson fraîche avaient tous fondus.

Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses yeux.

**Qui c'est ?** demanda cette voix qu'il connaisait par cœur.

**Pricillia ?** **Andréa ? non, Loraine ? Karen ?** **Daphné peut être ?**

Il reçût un coup sur la tête.

**Oh ! bonjour miss. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître !** dit il lorsque Sarah vînt s'asseoir en face de lui.

**Oh sa va hein !** **arrête de faire l'idiot ! ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et j'ai droit à tes blagues stupides au lieu de doux baisers !**

**Oui, sa fait un mois qu'on s'est pas vu, et au lieu 'arriver à l'heure à notre rendez-vous, t'as une heure de retards !**

**Oui je sais, je suis désolé chéri, mais mon frère voulait à tout pris venir avec moi, alors j'ai été obligé de lui dire que c'était toi que je venais voir et bien entendu, il s'est empressé d'aller dire à mon père que je sortait avec toi et que je venais te voir. Alors mon père c'est mis à me poser un tas de questions sur toi, il ne voulait plus que je sorte, ma mère a été obligée d'intervenir… enfin bref ! je suis là maintenant !**

**Oh ! alors tu es toute excusée !**

Il se leva et alla l'embrasser tendrement, un mois sans se voir, c'est long ! Puis il retourna s'asseoir et commanda d'autres boissons. Sarah repris alors, bien plus vite :

**Oh final, le résultat est le même, mon père veut te rencontrer !**

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers ce qu'il buvait et devînt tout blanc aux paroles de sa petite amie.

**Qu… quoi !**

**Oh ! t'en fait pas, c'est pas la peine de paniquer ! ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! demain matin, il aura oublié ! **

Sirius lui fit un petit sourire mal assuré.

**Tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?**demanda Sarah au bout d'un petit moment,** y'a trop de monde ici !**

**Tout a fait d'accord ! tu veux aller où ?**

**Ben, en fait, je voudrais bien voir ton appartement, histoire de voir où vit mon chéri… c'est normal !**

**Oui bien sur ! c'est surtout histoire de voire si les voisins ne sont pas des voisines !**

**Oui aussi !**

Il se mit à rire.

**Sachez, miss, que je n'ai pas acheté un appartement mais une maison, un manoir pour être plus précis.**

**Un… un manoir ? mais, mais comment ? avec quel argent ! c'est… mais tu n'as que 18ans !**

**Oui je sais, mais j'ai hérité d'un de mes oncles récemment. **

Devant le regard surpris de la jeune fille, il précisa :

**C'est le seul qui m'aimait bien. Sa lui à d'ailleurs valut de se faire bannir de cette famille par ma tendre mère…**

**Et ben dis dont, sa devait être gaie chez toi à noël ! **

**T'imagine même pas à quel point !**

Ils se levèrent, Sirius paya les boissons et les glaces et les fis tout deux transplaner – Sirius ayant son permis depuis juin, Sarah, elle, ne le passant qui mis août.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une petite rue ombragée à cause des nombreux arbres, tous extrêmement hauts qui empêchaient les rayons du soleil de passer correctement. Mais cette rue ne paraissait pas sinistre pour autant. C'était beau, chaleureux. Sirius pris la main de Sarah et la mena vers un grand manoir aux murs rose pâle et aux volets blancs. Il poussa la petite barrière du jardin bien entretenu.

_trop bien entretenu_

Ils traversèrent une longue allée dallée et entrèrent enfin dans la somptueuse demeure.

Le jeune homme lui fi d'abord visiter le rez-de-chaussée en commençant par le salon. Il était immense, les murs étaient crèmes, il y avait un immense canapé bordeau et deux petit fauteuils bordeau également. Devant, se tenaient une table basse en chêne et une grande cheminée sculptée sur laquelle trônait des photos des maraudeurs et de Poudlard. Dans le fond, il y avait une grande table en chêne, ovale, immense.

_sûrement pour lorsqu'il y a du monde_

Puis vînt le tour de la cuisine. Dans les tons miel, toute équipée.

_comme les cuisines moldu_

Pour finir, il y avait une pièce plus petite dans le fond, remplie de livres de toutes sortes. Des livres anciens, des livres de défenses contre les forces du mal, de métamorphose et même au plus grand étonnement de Sarah, des livres de potion. Cette pièce était entièrement rouge, meublée de deux petits fauteuils rouges en face d'une cheminée, moins imposante que celle du salon et un petit bureau dans un coin jonché de parchemins griffonnés. Ici aussi, on pouvait trouver des tas de photos.

Puis le maraudeur emmena la jeune fille à l'étage, lui fit visiter quatre des cinq chambres, toutes aussi belles et grandes les unes que les autres, puis la salle de bain munie d'une immense baignoire. Il finit la visite par sa chambre. Les murs étaient bleus foncés ainsi que les rideaux aux fenêtres et ceux du lit à baldaquins. L'immense lit à baldaquins aux draps de soie bleu nuit aussi. Il y avait également une cheminée dans cette chambre, comme dans toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Mais, dans cette chambre, les photos que l'on pouvait observer, représentées essentiellement Sarah et Sirius. Toutes prisent à Poudlard. Mais l'une d'entres elles attira l'attention de Sarah. C'était celle de la table de nuit. Elle les représenté tout les deux en train de s'embrasser, le soir du bal de noël.

_comment il a fait pour avoir cette photo ? Je suis sure que Potter y est pour quelque chose ! Celui là je te jure ! Mais je l'aime bien, elle est très belle cette photo !_

Deux bras lui encerclèrent alors la taille et la voie de Sirius souffla contre son oreille :

**C'est James qui m'a suivit ce soir là, quand il a vu que je me précipité pour te rattraper…**

**Il a eu une bonne idée, elle est très belle…**

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle après avoir déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue et dit :

**Alors jeune fille, ma modeste demeure est-elle à votre goût ?**

**Oui très ! mais c'est pas un peut grand ici pour toi tout seul ?**

**Oh tu sais, James est plus souvent ici que chez ses parents maintenant et puis les autres maraudeurs viennent aussi… et j'espère que toi aussi tu me feras me sentir moins seul dans cette grande, grande maison…**

Il avait dit la dernière partit de sa phrase avec une petite moue qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

**Mais oui ne t'en fait pas mon chéri !**

Elle repris alors la contemplation de la pièce. Quelque chose clochait… elle ne savais pas quoi mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ici…

_tu délire ma pauvre fille, c'est parfait ici, c'est beau, c'est grand, c'est propre, rang… mais oui c'est sa !_

Voyant le trouble de la brunette, Sirius lui demanda :

**Y'a un problème ma belle ?**

**Oui… c'est… c'est trop rangé et trop propre ici !**

A cette remarque Sirius éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement et dit :

**Je suis sûr que tu croyais te retrouver dans une de ces maisons habitées par une bande de potes adeptes du ménage tout les 6 mois…**

**Honnêtement ? oui !**

**Comme quoi tu vois !**

**Hum… j'aurais quand même une question !**

**Mais je t'en prie.**

**Combien des elfes de maison de la famille Potter a-t-il fallu pour remettre cet endroit en ordre avant mon arrivée ?**

**Comment tu sais que James a des elfes de maison ?**

**Oh Sirius je t'en pris ! les Potter sont une des plus vieilles et des plus riches familles au « sang pur », ils en ont forcement !**

**Touché !**

**Alors voila comment moi je vois les choses : tu ES un adepte du ménage tout les 6 mois. Quand tu as su qu'on allait se voir aujourd'hui, tu as prévu de m'emmener ici par quelque moyen que se soit.**

**Je te signale que c'est toi qui as voulu venir !**

**Disons que je t'ai facilité la tache !**

**Mouais…**

**Je disais donc, tu avais tout prévu, mais quand tu t'es rendu compte de l'état de désastre avancé de ta maison, tu as paniqué et tu as demander aux elfes de maison des Potter de venir faire le grand ménage ! Alors, je réitère ma question, combien d'elfes à-t-il fallu ?**

**Et re-toucher !**

Sirius sembla hésiter. Elle avait encore raison ! Elle avait encore gagné !

**Six**

**Quoi ! six !** elle éclata de rie

**Ouais ben sa va ! pas besoin de te marrer comme sa !**

Sirius n'était pas fier et même vexé. Non seulement elle avait tout compris mais en plus elle se moquait de lui !

§_ Qu'est ce que j'ai pas fait moi, de tomber amoureux d'une fille intelligente ! Pourtant les gourdes qui me courrait après, y'en avait des centaines à Poudlard !_§

Sarah repris entre deux éclats de rire :

**Et combien en sont morts ?**

…

**Sirius ?**

…

**Tu boudes ?**

…

C'était peine perdue. Oui il boudait.

**Oh mais je plaisante !**

**Je trouve pas ça drôle moi !**

**Dis donc Sir Grincheux ! Je plaisantais !**

A ce nouveau surnom, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

§ _Et voilà ! Elle a encore gagné !_§

**Trois**

**Pardon ?**

**Trois étaient à l'agonie…**

Sarah éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

**C'est très, très mal Mr Black ! Oser maltraiter de pauvres créatures…**

**Je ne les ais pas maltraiter ! je leur ai juste demandé de tout remettre en état normal ! de ranger et de nettoyer !**

**C'est bien ce que je dis !**

Sirius se contenta de lui lancer un grognement et un regard faussement sévère.

**Elle est très belle cette chambre…** dit Sarah après un moment de silence

**Ouais, tu devrais essayer le lit il est très confortable !**

**Oh vraiment ?**

**Ouais !**

Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, l'attrapa par la taille et la fit doucement basculer sur le grand lit derrière elle…


	19. quand tout bascule

**_19. Quand tout bascule_**

Nous étions mi-septembre et la chaleur était toujours lourde, pesant, étouffante presque insupportable.

Remus était chez lui, fatigué, la pleine lune était le lendemain.

Peter était partit trois mois en Ecosse avec ses parents.

James, Lily, Sarah et Sirius étaient réunis dans le salon de se dernier.

**Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !** Lança Sarah

**Mais si !** **allez !**

**Elle a raison James ! **l'approuva Lily, **tu ne crois pas que sa va un peut trop vite ?**

Se fut alors Sirius qui prit la parole :

**Ecoutez les filles, que vous soyez d'accord ou non, vous n'avez plus le choix ! c'est trop tard maintenant ! c'est avant qu'il fallait ce défiler ! pas à la dernière minute !**

**Eh !** protestèrent les deux jeunes filles

**Sa va aller !** repris James, **ne vous en faites pas, ils ne sont pas méchants ! et puis se sont mes parents, c'est normal qu'ils veillent vous rencontrer !**

**Ok,** acquiesça Sarah,** qu'ils veillent rencontrer Lily, je comprend, tu es leur fils, c'est ta petite amie, c'est tout à fait normal ! mais qu'ils veillent me rencontrer moi, là, je comprend pas ! moi je suis la copine du play boy là-bas, et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas leur fils !**

Sirius soupira :

**Ils m'ont recueillit lorsque j'avait 15 ans et que je me suis enfuit de chez les fous que me servaient de parents. Ils m'ont toujours considéré comme leur fils et Ely m'a même déjà puni une fois.**

A ce moment là, James se racla bruyamment la gorge.

**Ouais bon d'accord, plus d'une fois, **repris Sirius,** mais il n'empêche qu'il m'ont toujours considéré comme leur fils, comme je le disait avant d'être interrompu par cet individu,** il désigna James du doigt qui lui tira la langue, **alors pour eux, c'est normal de te rencontrer petite étoile !**

**Mouais, mais et si ils ne nous aiment pas hein ?** repris Lily

**Aucun risque !**

Agacée, Sarah soupira et dit :

**Je suppose que quoi qu'on dise, vous aurez toujours un excellent argument ?**

**Oui !** répondirent les garçons d'une même voix.

**Ok ! tu viens Lily on va se changer là-haut !**

**Pourquoi vous allez vous changer ? vous êtes très bien comme sa !**

Cette fois ce fut à Lily de répondre :

**Ecoute Potter, déjà qu'on n'est pas rassurées, laisse nous aller nous faire belle tranquille, histoire qu'au moins la première impression soit bonne !**

Et elles montèrent s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour n'en sortir que trois quarts d'heure plus tard.

Sarah avait revêtu une petite robe de trois roses, en tissu fin, vaporeuse qui lui arrivée à peine au dessus du genoux et une paire d'escarpins à talons aiguilles, Sirius remarqua qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup plus grande comme ça !

Lily quant à elle, portait une robe plus longue, aussi verte que ces yeux, et des chaussures un peu moins hautes que celles de son amie.

Après s'être fait complimentées par les garçons ils transplanèrent tous chez les Potter, dans une petite ruelle proche du moins, pour ne pas ce faire repérer par les moldus. Sur le court chemin pour arriver au manoir, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendue, Sirius entrepris de taquiner Sarah :

**Dis dont ma belle, t'es grande aujourd'hui !**

**La ferme idiot ! c'est pas le moment pour ton humour à deux balles ! oui j'ai mis des talons haut, parce que quitte à paraître jolie, autant le paraître jusqu'au bout et ne pas être prise pour une petite chose ! alors si tu veux arriver entier chez James je te conseil de te taire !**

**Ma mère va t'adorer Sarah ! c'est la seule personne jusqu'à toi qui n'a jamais réussi à clouer le bec de Sirius aussi facilement !**

**Toi aussi tait toi Potter ! ce n'est pas le moment !**

Cette petite dispute eue pour effet de faire rire Lily, donc par conséquent de détendre l'atmosphère.

**James ? ils font quoi dans la vie tes parents déjà ?** demanda Lily

**Mon père est auror au ministère et ma mère ne travaille pas.** **Pourquoi ?**

**Parce qu'il faut que je parle c'est tout.**

Ils marchèrent encore une ou deux minutes avant d'arriver devant un gigantesque manoir blanc, plus grand que celui de Sirius.

James passa le premier. Il ouvrit le grand et lord portail en fer forgé et ils traversèrent une grande allée fleurie. Ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque porte d'entrée en bois lourd et avant de l'ouvrir, James se retourna vers les filles.

**Sa va ?**

**Non, mais de toute façon, maintenant on est la… **commença Sarah

**On n'a plus le choix ! **conclu Lily

Il leur fit un sourire et il poussa la porte.

**Waouh ! **fut la seule chose que Sarah put dire.

Cette maison était tout bonnement magnifique. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs chaudes, il y avait un immense escalier et le plafond était désespérément haut. Cette maison était plus que chaleureuse, on s'y sentait tout de suite bien.

Sirius se pencha à l'oreille de Sarah et lui dit :

**Je sais, la première fois, c'est impressionnant.**

Elle fut incapable de répondre quoi que se soit, trop plongée dans sa contemplation.

Ce fut une petite elfe de maison, vêtu d'un drap rouge, qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

**Mr James et Mr Sirius sont enfin là avec les jeunes damoiselles.**

L'elfe s'inclina tout bas avant de reprendre :

**La maîtresse a dit à Tyldy de dire aux jeunes maîtres que Mr et Mrs sont dehors. Ils vous attendent sur la terrasse de derrière Mr.**

**Merci Tyldy. Venez, **ajouta t il en se retournant vers les autres.

Il pris la main de Lily, l'embrassa, lui souris et l'entraîna vers l'arrière de la maison.

Sirius entraîna également Sarah et lui glissa à l'oreille :

**Tyldy est l'une des rares à avoir résister au nettoyage de ma maison !**

Elle éclata de rire et suivit les trois autres.

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin. Il faisait presque nuit et de petites lanternes flottaient au dessus d'une table ou étaient disposés six couverts et toutes sorte de plats fumants.

Le couple Potter se tenait plus au fond du jardin, assis sur la balancelle, main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils les virent, ils se levèrent pour venir à leur rencontre.

Ce fut Mrs Potter qui les accueillit la première.

**Bonsoir !** Lança t elle gaiement, **vous devez être Lily**, elle se tourna vers la rousse, **et Sarah !** Elle se tourna vers la brune. **Les garçons parlent tellement de vous !**

Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et les enlaça chaleureusement.

**Je suis Elisabeth, la mère des garçons !**

**Elles savant qui tu es chérie ! **intervint son époux en souriant.

**Oh !** **tait-toi donc ! je disais donc, avant d'être interrompue, que je suis Elisabeth, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ely !**

Elle leur fit un grand sourire. Elisabeth Potter était une femme assez petite, un peu ronde, les cheveux châtains et les mêmes yeux que James.

Se fut au tour du père de James de s'avancer. Il leur fit un sourire chaleureux.

**Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! je suis Frank, vous pouvez m'appeler… Frank !**

Il avait dit cela comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence. Lui, au contraire de son épouse était très grand, assez carré, il avait un charisme et une présence imposante. Il avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille que son fils et lui aussi portait des lunettes. A vrai dire, il ressemblait étrangement à James, la seule différence était ces yeux bleus.

Devant cet accueil plus que chaleureux de la part des Potter, les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard et comprirent qu'elles pensaient et ressentaient la même chose.

Devant cet accueil plus que chaleureux elles se sentirent immédiatement mieux, plus à l'aise, comme si elles connaissaient ces gens depuis toujours. Puis ils dînèrent. Tout se passa pour le mieux. Elisabeth fit remarquer au passage à Sirius, que certain de ses elfes de maison étaient toujours nettement moins efficaces depuis qu'ils avaient fait « un peut » selon ses dire, de ménage chez lui. Cette remarque provoqua le fou rire de tout le monde autour de la table, sauf Sirius qui fit la tête une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le dessert arrive. C'est alors que Elisabeth ne se retint plus le moins du monde pour poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres aux jeunes filles. Elle commença par Lily :

**Alors Lily, que font tes parents ?**

**Ma mère est infirmière et mon père est inspecteur de police.**

**Aux ils sont moldu !**

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

**Heu… oui…** répondit la jeune fille mal à l'aise de nouveau.

**Ne t'en fait pas Lily, sa ne nous pose aucun problème ! au contraire ! je trouve que les moldus sont passionnants ! la façon dont ils parviennent à vivre sans la magie ma toujours beaucoup intrigué !** intervint Frank

Lily lui souris, reconnaissante, mais Elisabeth revint bien vite à la charge. Lily leur appris alors qu'elle avait également une sœur moldu qui la détestait parce qu'elle était sorcière, qu'elle s'était mariée en août avec un certain Vernon Dursley qui lui aussi détestait les sorciers pour une raison qui échappait à Lily

« C'est un idiot ! » avait ajoutait Sarah, et que les jeunes mariés vivaient chez les parents de Vernon en compagnie de sa sœur, le temps de trouver une maison à eux.

**Et ben sa doit être gai ! déjà que ce mariage était ennuyeux à mourir !**

**Oh tu était au mariage de la sœur de Lily ?**demanda Elisabeth de plus en plus curieuse sur la vie des deux jeunes filles.

**Oui ! mais c'est elle qui m'y a obligé !**

**Mais c'était pour me sentir moins seule !**

**Mais vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? **

**Depuis toujours ! on est voisines !**

**Tes parents sont aussi des moldus Sarah,**

**Seulement mon père. Ma mère, elle est une sorcière.**

Se fut Sirius qui prit alors la parole :

**Au fait, je me demandais, ton père n'a rien dit sur le fait que tu passes la soirée ici ?**

**Non. Pour être honnête, il n'est même pas au courant.**

**Pourquoi ça ?** demanda Frank

**Et bien, en fait, mon petit frère vient d'entrer à Poudlard, moi je suis majeure et je sais me débrouiller toute seule, alors ils ont décidé de s'offrir un second voyage de noce.**

**A oui c'est vrai que ton frère est entré à Poudlard ! il est dans qu'elle maison ?** demanda James soudain curieux

**Griffondor !** s'exclama fièrement Sarah

**Un futur Maraudeur !** s'écrièrent James et Sirius d'une même voix

**Je vous interdis formellement de vous approcher à moins d'un kilomètre de mon petit frère !**

Cette réplique fit éclater de rire le couple Potter.

Elisabeth repris alors avec un peut d'inquiétude dans la voix :

**Mais alors tu es toute seule chez toi !**

**Oh non, non ! je suis chez Lily ! en fait se sont ses parents qui ont insistés, et comme Pétunia est partie et bien je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à m'installer !**

Elisabeth sourie et allais répondre quand :

**BOUM BOUM BOUM**

Quelqu'un frappait furieusement à la porte.

Il était 23h30, qui pouvais bien venir à cette heure-ci ?

Elisabeth s'excusa, se leva et alla ouvrir.

Il fallu moins de cinq secondes à un auror pour arriver dans le jardin.

Il lui fallu moins de dix seconde pour dire :

**Il a recommençait ! Sa marque est au dessus d'une maison moldu. Ils sont tous morts. Il faut que tu viennes Frank !**

Il fallu moins de deux secondes pour que tout bascule.

**C'est au 4, Privet Drive, dépêche toi !**

Il fallu plus d'une minute à Lily pour réaliser se que cet homme venait de dire.

Il lui fallu moins d'une seconde pour se lever et courir derrière l'auror.

Il fallu moins d'une seconde aux autres pour se lever et la suivre.

Il ne fallu qu'un regard pour que Frank et Elisabeth comprennent.

Tout venait de basculer…

IL les avait tué, lui, Lord Voldemort…

Tout venait de basculer…

Lily Evans était orpheline…

Tout venait de basculer…


	20. et maintenant?

**hey! c'est moi! alors voila un nouveau chapitre! je sais que le dernier n'était pas trés gai mais ça va s'aranger! pas dans ce chapitre ci mais dans les prochains c'est promis!**

**en relisant mon prédédent chapitre, je me suis apperçutqu'il y avait un monbreimpressionant de fautes d'orthographe! je tien à m'en excuser! je sais que c'est trés désagréable pour la lecture... jem'en excuse encore...**

**ensuite je tiens à vous remercierpour vos reviews! elles me font trés plaisir!**

**une dernière petite chose, avant le chapitre, je vais me faire un peu d'auto pub! je viens de publier une nouvelle fic, _Malgrés les différences._ voilà alors je vous invite à la lire, il y a déjà deuxchapitres! elle est sur un couple que l'on ne voit pas souvent, Bill et Fleur! voila j'adore ce couple et comme je ne trouve pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout, de fic sur ces deux là, et bien j'ai décidéd'en écrire une! vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil!**

**voilà; maintenant place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyajde**

****

****

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_20. Et maintenant ? _**

55.

C'est le nombre de sort d'oubliette qu'il avait fallu jeter.

55.

C'est le nombre de personnes qui allait tout oublier.

55.

C'est le nombre de moldu qui croirait que les Evans sont morts dans un incendie.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la petite maison des Evans qui avait brûlé.

C'était la petite maison des Storm qui n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Les mangemorts étaient venus, sur ordre de leur maître, punir Sharona Storm pour avoir épousé un moldu. Mais ils n'avaient trouvé personne.

Ils mirent alors le feu à la maison.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir, lorsque l'un d'eux vit le nom écris sur la boites aux lettres de la maison voisine.

Evans.

Il ne fallu pas bien longtemps à Lucius Malefoy pour faire le rapprochement.

Evans. Lily Evans.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange, tout jeunes mariés, ainsi que Severus Rogue trouvèrent l'idée brillante.

Ils avaient sonné à la porte. Arnold Evans était venu leur ouvrir.

Ils l'avait tué sur le champ, sur le pas de la porte.

Ils étaient entrés, avaient saccagé quelques meubles, quelques objets moldu.

Ils étaient montés à l'étage.

Ils avaient trouvé et mis sans dessus dessous les deux chambres de jeune fille qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Ils avaient tué Miriam Evans.

Ils étaient partis.

Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

Personne ne le su jamais.

Personne sauf Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Lord Voldemort et… et Peter Pettegrew.

Peter Pettegrew qui avait renseigné son maître, qui lui avait appris que, Sharona Banks, fille au sang pur, avait épousé Edward Storm, vulgaire moldu.

Peter Pettegrew qui lui avait donné l'adresse.

Peter Pettegrew qui était sensé être en Ecosse avec sa famille, mais quelle famille ?

Peter Pettegrew fidèle serviteur à son maître.

Peter Pettegrew fidèle traître.

Peter Pettegrew fidèle ami.

Peter Pettegrew fidèle maraudeur…

**NON !**

Le cri de Lily avait déchiré le silence de la nuit sur Privet Drive.

Elle se mit à courir vers la maison.

James allait la rattraper quand Sarah le retint par le bras.

**Non, laisse… laisse moi faire James…**

Et elle partit à sa suite.

Elle ne la chercha pas. Elle savait où la trouver. Elle monta directement à l'étage et la trouva étendue sur le lit encore défait de ses parents.

Elle pleurait bruyamment, presque violement. Lorsqu'elle vit la brunette, elle se leva et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille voulue prendre son amie dans ses bras mais celle-ci se débattit avec force.

Elle frappait de toute la puissance de ses petits points sur la poitrine de Sarah avant de s'écrouler à terre, ses jambes ne la tenant plus. Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Cette fois elle ne se débattit pas lorsque Sarah la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha même à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sarah elle aussi pleuré à présent. Mais en silence.

**Allez, viens Lily, les garçons nous attendent. Ne restons pas là, viens…**

Et elle l'entraîna vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, en voyant l'état dans lequel étaient les deux jeunes filles, James décida de prendre le relais avec Lily au grand soulagement de sa meilleure amie qui put à son tour s'écrouler et pleurer sans que Lily ne la voie. Sirius s'accroupie et la pris dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

Alors une voix ce fit entendre :

**Monstre !**

Tout le monde releva la tête.

**Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tout est de ta faute ! C'est ta faute si ils sont morts !**

Pétunia se tenait là, droite, aucune trace de larme sur le visage, elle regardait Lily avec haine et dégoût. Son mari se tenait derrière elle.

Lily essaya de se justifier auprès d'elle mais rien n'y faisait. Pétunia ne cessait de répéter que tout était de sa faute et la jeune fille semblait commencer à y croire.

Oubliant sa peine et ses larmes, Sarah se mis debout, des éclairs dans les yeux prête à ce jeter sur Pétunia.

Il fallu toute la force de Sirius et Frank pour l'en empêcher.

**Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! je vais la tuer ! je vais la tuer ! Lâchez-moi !**

**Sa suffit calme toi Sarah ! **intervint Frank

**Lâchez-moi ou alors c'est vous que je tue !**

Mais rien à faire. Ils ne la lâchaient pas.

Lorsqu' elle fut enfin calmée, ils relâchèrent un peu leur emprise sur ses bras et elle en profita pour se dégager. Elle s'approchait à présent dangereusement de Pétunia. Devant le regard inquiet des deux hommes et d'Elisabeth, elle leur lança :

**Vous en faites pas, je lui ferais rien. Je veux juste éclaircir un point ou deux avec elle.**

Elle se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres de Pétunia qui recula de quelque pas en voyant la fureur de la jeune fille.

**Comment oses-tu ! **siffla t elle, **comment oses-tu l'accuser d'une chose pareille ! tu devrais avoir honte ! tu n'as donc pas de cœur !**

**Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais…** intervint Vernon, mais Sarah ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

**Toi, l'hippopotame, on t'a pas sonné ! alors tu la fermes ou je t'accroche en haut de notre cher Big Ben comme ça tu auras le plaisir d'admirer notre jolie ville la tête en bas ! est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**Oui…oui**

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son cou gras.

**Dis que c'est clair !** ordonna t elle

**C'est…** **c'est clair, très clair…**

**Bien !**

Elle se retourna vers Pétunia et repris :

**Quant à toi, sache que ces gens sont très certainement venus pour tuer MES parents mais comme ils n'ont trouver personne ils s'en sont pris aux premières personne qu'ils ont vu ! EUX sont de mauvais sorciers, EUX sont des monstres. Pas Lily ! Lily est une bonne sorcière ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça ! C'est MA maison qu'ils ont réduite en cendres ! ça veut donc dire que se sont MES parents qu'ils cherchaient, si ils les avaient trouvé, les tiens seraient encore très certainement en vie ! je suis bien plus responsable que Lily dans toute cette histoire ! ****Alors maintenant écoute moi bien, je t'interdis de lui faire encore du mal, je t'interdis de lui parler ou ne serais ce que de la regarder ! sinon je peux te jurer que tu auras droit au même châtiment que ton gros lard de mari ! tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça !**

Sa voix était basse, calme mais menacente.

Pétunia pali, se retourna vers son mari et tout deux partirent beaucoup moins fiers. Elle ne semblée pas affectée. Sans doute avait-elle de la peine, mais jamais elle ne l'aurais montré. Elle se sentait en quelque sorte meilleure que sa sœur qui elle hurlait sa douleur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tout les quatre passèrent la nuit chez les Potter. Elisabeth fit prendre un calment et une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve à Lily. Celle-ci dormi jusqu'à 14h30. Elle ne parlait pas. A personne. Pas même à Sarah ou à James.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait déjà 15 jours et les filles étaient restées chez les Potter. Le jour de l'enterrement, aucune remarques, aucun mauvais regard n'avait était lancé par Pétunia. Les paroles de Sarah avaient sûrement eu un impacte sur elle.

Les autres savaient repris une vie normale, aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient. Sarah, Sirius et James avaient étaient retournés à leur formation d'auror. Sarah n'avait pas écrit à ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur voyage. Ils rentraient dans une semaine et elle avait décidé de ne les prévenir que la veille de leur retour. Les Potter avaient déjà aménagé une chambre pour les accueillir le temps qu'ils retrouvent un logement. L'ancienne gryffondor leur en était très reconnaissante.

Peut à peu, Lily recommençait à vivre. Elle était retournée à l'école de médicomagie. Elle était toujours bouleversée, qui ne le serais pas à sa place, mais elle avait recommencé à parler, elle avait même rit à l'une des pitreries de Sirius.

Aujourd'hui, les parents de Sarah revenaient des Seychelles. Elle avait décidé d'aller les chercher à l'aéroport et Elisabeth et Frank avaient tenu à l'accompagner. Sharona et Edward avaient reçus la lettre de leur fille la veille au soir et à voir les yeux rougis de sa mère et les traits tirés de son père, la jeune fille se doutait bien qu'ils avaient dû peut dormir la nuit dernière et beaucoup pleurer, Arnold Evans était un ami d'école de Mr Storm. Les présentations furent faites entre les deux couples et malgré l'insistance d'Elisabeth, les parents de Sarah avaient catégoriquement refusés « d'encombrer » la maison des Potter et avaient préférés s'installer à l'hôtel.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Seulement deux jours étaient passés depuis le retour des parents de Sarah qu'ils avaient déjà pris une décision.

Ce jour là, elle arriva comme prévu chez Sirius vers 10h. Ils avaient décidés de passer la journée rien que tout les deux, pour une fois depuis bien trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait une petite mine, elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon étoile ?**

**Mes parents s'en vont. Ils disent qu'ici, c'est devenu trop dangereux, ils partent vivre en Ecosse ; dans deux jours chez une vieille tante.**

**Tu sais ma belle, je ne suis peut être pas le mieux placé pour te conseiller dans tes relations avec tes parents, mais c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil ! l'Ecosse ce n'est pas si loin ! tu pourras toujours transplaner et aller les voir quand tu voudras, ou même par voix de cheminée !**

**Laisse moi finir s'il te plait !**

**Désolé, vas y je t'écoute…**

**Je sais tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais ils ont décidaient de couper les ponts avec le monde magique. Pour notre bien ils ont dit. Ils veulent que je vienne avec eux…**

Et elle se mit à pleurer.

**Je… je… sais que… que tu doit me... trouver, trouver stupide et … ridicule… mais, mais je ne veux pas partir !**

**Non ! tu n'es ni stupide, ni ridicule ! et mi non plus je ne veux pas que tu parte ! je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir !**

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa.

**On va trouver une solution ma belle, **repris t il, **je te le promet !**

Puis elle recommença à l'embrasser avec plus d'insistance. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait. Un peut de tendresse. Rien qu'un peut. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage.

Il était 13h30 lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'oeil. Sirius, lui était bien éveillé et il semblé réfléchir.

**Sa va mieux ?** demanda t il après qu'elle se soit manifestée en bougeant un peu.

**Oui, merci…**

**Ravi d'avoir pu te rendre service…**

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et repris :

**Tu sais, pendant que tu dormais j'ai réfléchis à toute cette histoire…**

Elle ne dit rien attendant la suite. Il resserra encore plus son emprise sur elle.

- **Je ne veux pas que tu partes, j'ai trouvé une solution…**


	21. une solution qui ne plait pas à tout le

**coucouc c'est moi! alors voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris. ne vous en faite pas, je ne m'arrête pas, ma fic n'est pas fini. mon seul problème, c'est que j'ai ENORMEMENT de mal à écrire la suite! pour être honnête, je n'arrive pas écrire la moindre ligne! et je peux compter sur personne pour m'aider chez moi:( **

**donc voilà, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un moment, je ferais le plus vite possible mais je ne vous promet rien! désolé.**

**merci à tous pour vos trés gentilles reviews! elles me font tellement plaisir! lol**

**je me permet de me faire encore un peu d'auto-pub! lol je viens de mettre un nouveau chapitre de Malgrès les différences... **

**voilà!**

**bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

**bisous lillyjade**

**_

* * *

_**

**_21. Une solution qui ne plait pas à tout le monde_**

**NON !**

**Mais papa !**

**Pas de mais ! j'ai dit non !**

Tout l'hôtel devait les entendre hurler. Dans la petite chambre 205, au 2nd étage d'un petit hôtel au cœur du Londres moldu, Sarah Storm et son père étaient en pleine « conversation ». La mère de la jeune fille, elle, assistait à la scène, impuissante, n'osant pas intervenir parce qu'elle ne connaisait que trop bien le fort caractère colérique et rancunier que partagé son mari et sa fille.

Sarah se mis alors à hurler plus fort que son père :

**De toute façon tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Je ne suis pas venu te demander ta permission ! Je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux ! Et je ne veux PAS aller vivre en Ecosse !**

**Tu n'iras certainement pas vivre chez ce type !**

**Et pourquoi pas !**

**Parce que je te l'interdis ! il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !**

**Ne dit rien à la légère ! je te rappelle que je suis une sorcière et toi PAS ! je serais très capable de te passer sur le corps ! un simple stupéfix suffira ! alors ne me tente pas !**

**Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune fille !**

**A oui et tu vas faire quoi ? me punir ? m'envoyer au coin !**

**C'est STUPIDE ! vous n'êtes même pas mariés !**

**Non mais je rêve ! alors pour que tu accepte que je vive avec lui, il faudrait que l'on se mari c'est ça !**

**OUI !**

**Edward ! je pense que vas un peut loin là ! **intervint enfin Sharona, **et puis elle à raison, elle est majeure, elle en à tout a fait le droit !**

**Oh, alors toi, tu serais d'accord pour que ta fille aille vivre chez ce garçon !**

**Et bien… c'est vrai que nous ne le connaissons pas…**

**Alors, si je comprends bien,** repris Sarah, **si je vous le présente, vous ne diriez plus rien sur le fait que j'aille vivre avec lui ?**

La mère de Sarah sembla hésiter une seconde. Mais alors que son époux allait protestait, elle fut plus rapide :

**Oui c'est ça.**

**Mais…** protesta Edward

**Bien sûr, il faut que ce jeune homme nous convienne,** reprit elle sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son mari.

**Mais…**

**Et nous voulons également voir l'endroit où tu vas vivre ! et alors et seulement alors, nous serons d'accord !**

**C'est vrai ?** demanda Sarah pleine d'espoir

**C'est vrai ?** demanda Edward encore sous le choc

**Oui, c'est ! n'est ce pas mon chéri ?**

**Ouais…ouais…** grommela t il

La jeune fille sauta au coup de ses parents et les embrassa. Elle entendis sa mère lui glisser à l'oreille : « prépare une autre chambre à présenter à ton père comme étant la tienne chérie, je ne suis pas sure qu'il apprécie que tu partage celle de Sirius ! ». La jeune fille regarda sa mère, surprise mais lui fit immédiatement un sourire radieux avant de filer à toute allure chez son amoureux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**QUOI !**

Ils étaient en train de monter à l'étage pour ranger les affaires de Sarah. Lorsque celle-ci annonça à Sirius que ses parents voulaient le rencontrer, il avait trébuché et avait faillit dévaler les escaliers la tête la première.

**Mais… mais… je croyais… t'avait dit qu'il allait oublier !**

**Oh… oui mais ça, c'était avant que je ne lui fasse part de ta merveilleuse solution pour remédier à mon départ en Ecosse !**

**Oh…**

**Oui ! c'est la condition. Ils veulent te voir et voir la maison avant !**

**Ok. Ils partent quand ?**

**Demain dans l'après midi.**

**Très bien.**

Il lui mit le reste de ses affaires dans les mains et repris :

**Tu choisis la chambre que tu veux, tu t »installes, pas trop quand même parce qu'après il faut tout déménager. Moi je vais chercher les elfes de maison d'Ely, ensuite tu vas chercher tes parents, ils dînent ici se soir !**

**Quoi ? mais… y'a pas deux minutes, tu paniquais rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils veillent te rencontrer et maintenant tu veux qu'ils viennent dîner ici, ce soir !**

**Exactement ! mais il va falloir que tu m'aides ! parce que je suis un surhomme pour beaucoup de choses mais pas pour tout ce qui concerne les taches ménagères et tout sa !**

**Ben voyons ! surtout reste modeste mon chéri !**

**Moi ! toujours ma belle ! allez dépêche toi !**

Elle lui sourit et monta en courant préparer une des nombreuses chambres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les deux ex-Griffondors avaient passaient l'après midi à préparer le manoir.

A 18h, elle partit les cherchait. Ils étaient maintenant tout les trois devant la porte d'entrée de la grande maison.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son père et lui dit :

**Je te préviens, si jamais tu lui dit quoi que se soit d'embarrassant pour lui ou pour moi je ne te parle plus jamais ! Et c'est aussi valable pour les anecdotes de mon enfance !**

**Comme si c'était mon genre !** se défendit innocemment son père

Sharona se racla bruyamment la gorge comme pour lui dire : « bien sur que c'est ton genre ! » et il fut obligé de rajouter :

**C'est promis, je ne dirais rien d'embarrassant ! on peut entrer maintenant ?**

**Allons-y !**

Et elle ouvrit la porte.

Sirius se tenait devant les escaliers. Il s'était habillé façon moldu. Il portait un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise bleue foncée en soie et la veste de costume aussi noire que le pantalon.

Lorsqu'il les vit, il se redressa instantanément de toute sa taille comme si il venait de s'asseoir sur un hérisson, devint tout pale et s'approcha prudemment.

**Bonsoir…** lança t il incertain

Sharona lui fit un sourire rayonnant et serra chaleureusement la main qu'il lui tendait.

**Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Sirius, Sarah m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !**

**Et ben pas à moi… **bougonna Edward

**Edward !**

**Papa !**

**Quoi !**

**Sa suffit ! **le gronda sa femme

**Je suis aussi ravi de vous rencontrer Mme Storm. **Continua Sirius sans se laisser démonter

**Je m'appelle Sharona ! je trouve que le « Mme » me donne un coup de vieux ! **s'amusa t elle

**Très bien Sharona…** acquiesça je jeune maraudeur en lançant à la mère de sa petite amie son sourire le plus charmeur.

Le père de Sarah lui, se racla bruyamment la gorge comme pour faire remarquer qu'il était là lui aussi.

Sirius se tourna alors vers le patriarche de la famille Storm.

**Bonsoir Mr… je euh… je suis… honoré de… de faire votre… votre euh… connaissance !**

Ce dernier regarda le petit ami de sa fille de haut en bas avec froideur et dit :

**Moui… et si nous visitions ? Nous sommes venu pour ça non ?**

Sharona lança alors un regard lourd de reproches à son mari.

**Bien sûr ! suivez moi !** proposa Sirius

Et la visite débuta. Tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à la visite de l'étage. Edward demanda alors à voir la chambre de sa fille.

_merci maman pour le tuyau ! Je l'ai échappée belle !_

**Et votre chambre à vous jeune homme ? Où se trouve t elle ?** demanda alors Edward, toujours dans la chambre de sa fille.

**A l'autre bout du couloir Mr.** Répondit calment le jeune homme concerné

Edward suivit alors le maraudeur jusqu'à la chambre en question, suivit par sa fille et son épouse. Une fois dans la chambre, l'homme eu l'air de réfléchir un instant. Sirius en profita pour se rapprocher de Sarah.

**Et ben tu vois ! Il ne trouve rien à redire ! Tout est parfait !** Déclara t il

**Ne parle pas trop vite Sirichounet ! la soirée n'est pas finie et il ne va sûrement pas tarder à trouver quelque chose à critiquer !**

**Ne m'appelle pas Sirichounet !** grogna le dénommé Sirichounet en fronçant les sourcils

**Un problème jeune homme ?**

Edward l'avait vu et avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui faire un reproche.

**C'est rien papa ! il n'y a absolument aucun problème !**

L'homme regarda Sirius avec un air suspicieux et sortit de la pièce.

**Je crois que ton père projette de me tuer dans les plus brefs délais !**

**Mais non mon cœur ! il est toujours comme ça ! c'est normal chez lui ! ne t'en fait pas, ça va lui passer.**

**Ouais j'espère !**

Sharona arriva alors derrière eux et souffla à Sirius :

**Ne vous en faites pas Sirius, c'est normal chez lui ! Il faut qu'il se fasse à l'idée ! Je suis sure qu'il vous aime bien, il est juste trop orgueilleux pour le montrer !**

**Si vous le dites !**

Tout trois retrouvèrent Edward dans le couloir. C'est alors qu'un petit elfe que Sarah reconnu comme étant Tyldy, l'elfe des Potter arriva et s'inclina devant eux avant de se tourner vers Sirius :

**Le jeune maître Black à demandé à Tyldy de le prévenir quand le dîner serais prêt monsieur. Alors Tyldy viens dire au jeune maître que le dîner est servit au grand salon Sirius Black Monsieur.**

**Merci beaucoup Tyldy.**

Le brun se retourne vers ses invités et déclare :

**Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, le dîner est servit !**

Sarah lui lança un sourire moqueur et laissa passer ses parents. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son amoureux elle lui glissa :

**Mon cœur, la veste sa fait trop. Enlève la !**

**Quoi ! et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant !**

**Non sa aurait été moins drôle ! **

**Quoi !**

**Je plaisante ! allez viens sinon ils vont se demander se que nous faisons !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au même moment, le couple Storm se dirigé vers le grand salon, à la demande de leur ôte.

**Sharona, je n'aime pas se garçon !** grogna Edward

**Et bien moi je l'aime beaucoup !** **il est charmant !**

**Tu parles ! **

**Sa suffit ! Ta fille aime se garçon, moi je l'aime beaucoup aussi et figure toi Edward Simon Storm, que toi aussi tu l'aime ! et tu arrêtes d'être désagréable ! tu vas te montrer aussi charmant que lui, sourire et être gentil avec ce pauvre garçon qui a fait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas répliquer à toutes les piques que tu lui as envoyé en moins d 30 minutes !**

**Mais…**

**Pas de mais ! tu l'aime beaucoup c'est tout ce que tu doit savoir ! et sans discuter !**

**Mais je ne l'aime pas je te dit !**

**Et bien moi je te dit qui si ! tu l'aimes ! et tu sais pourquoi ? parce que ta fille l'aime et qu'elle va vivre avec lui !**

**QUOI ! mais non je refuse !**

**Sa suffit ! se garçon est gentil, il a de l'argent et le plus important, il aime notre fille ! elle ne manquera de rien avec lui !**

**Je ne veux pas qu'il touche mon petit bébé !**

**Mon dieu Edward, tu ne crois quand même pas que Sarh est encore une petite fille innocente !**

**Tu veux dire qu'elle a…**

**Oui !**

**Avec LUI !**

**Oui !**

**Mais comment tu sais sa toi !**

**Elle me la dit enfin !**

**Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant !**

**Pour que tu l'enfermes dans sa chambre en lui interdisant de sortir ? je ne suis pas folle figure toi !**

**Mais… ce, ce type a couché avec mon bébé !**

**Sarah n'est plus un bébé ! ils arrivent alors tu fais ce que je t'ai dit, sinon je peux te garantir que TOI tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant un temps indéterminé !**

**Mais…**

**Shut j'ai dit !**

Sarah et Sirius entrèrent alors dans le salon où étaient arrivés les Storm quelques minutes auparavant. Ils passèrent tous à table. Le dîner fut délicieux et Edward même aimable. Redoutant sans doute que son épouse mette ses menaces à exécution. Le dîner ce passa bien. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour les parents de la jeune Griffondor de partir, se fut Sarah qui raccompagna ses parents à la porte.

Elle leur posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée :

**Alors ? verdict ?**

**Je ne…**

**Edward ! il est très bien. Ma chérie ton père et moi sommes d'accord pour que tu vive ici avec lui !**

**C'est vrai ?** demandèrent le père et la fille en même temps

**Oui c'est vrai !**

**Mais …** protesta Edward

**Je croyais t'avoir dit pas de mais mon chéri !**

**Très bien, très bien ! tu peux vivre ici avec ce… ce… garçon !**

**Oh merci, merci, merci**

La jeune fille sauta alors au coup de sa mère, puis de son père à qui elle planta un gros bisou sonore sur la joue.

**Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

Une fois que le couple fut monté dans le taxi qu'ils avaient appelé, la jeune fille, euphorique, rentra dans la maison où Sirius l'attendait assis sur le canapé du salon. Lorsqu'il la vit il se mis debout en un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers elle.

**Alors ? ils ont dis quoi ?**

**Et bien… je crois qu'il va falloir un sacré bout de temps à mon père pour qu'il t'apprécie !**

**Viens en au fait s'il te plait !**

**Oui, oui j'y viens ! pas la peine de t'énerver !**

**Mais je ne m'énerve pas !**

**Si tu t'énerves !**

**Mais non !**

**Bon tu veux savoir oui ou non ?**

**Oui !**

**Et bien je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me supportes et que déménage ma chambre une nouvelle fois! je reste ! **

**C'est vrai ?**

**Oui !**

Il se précipita alors sur elle, la souleva et la fit tourner dans les airs. Après lui avoir donné le mal de mer et l'avoir reposée, il lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front et courut vers l'étage.

**Mais où tu vas !** lui hurla Sarah

**Je vais déménager ta chambre !**

La jeune fille éclata de rire et monta alors l'aider.

Peut être que cette solution, à laquelle elle n'avait pas cru au tout début, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée !


End file.
